Rocky Waters: A Lot of Hot Air
by purplerose69
Summary: Ayano joins Nanase & Yukari for a weekend at the beach, when she unexpectedly finds Kazuma at there. Having kissed him a week ago...she begins to realize pushing him away won't fix things any longer. In the midst of the summer heat, they finally come to a conclusion that has long been hovering in the air. *lemon in later chapter*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: A Week After (Rocky Waters) (Optional)**

"So Ayano what's it like now that Kazuma is staying at your place?" Yukari asked.

"It's …its fine."

"Woah, what?" Nanase exclaimed looking to Yukari. "No resistance?"

"Well don't get me wrong, he eats all of the left over food. And it's hard trying to make sure his father doesn't find out, but it's not the worst I guess." Ayano said.

"Ayano are you blushing?" Yukari gleamed.

"No! Not at all! _Don't_ get me wrong, he's still a huge pain…and a flirt." Ayano turned her face.

"Still red." Nanase gleamed.

"No it's just hot outside!" Ayano said sternly as they sat barely covered by the restaurants umbrella in the outdoor seating.

"Your so hot for him!" Yukari gleamed, nearly singing.

"Shut up." Ayano turned away from them peeved.

"Oh did you guys get far? Your only living like three rooms away! I bet you guys kissed!" Nanase teased.

"Leave me alone." Ayano put her head down.

"They definitely did." Yukari whispered to Nanase.

"Can we move on?" Ayano said.

"Actually yeah! I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come down to my brother's place down by the beach for a weekend?" Nanase asked.

"Your brother?" Ayano asked.

"Yea he's older. He bought out the place a few years ago, but he's always traveling for his work, so he told me now that he's down we could stay there! He's got some extra rooms at the place so I kind of thought it would be nice!"

"That's awesome Nanase!" Yukari smiled. Ayano nodded.

"So you can come?" Nanase asked.

Yukari nodded. "For sure!"

"Yea I think Kazuma's gotta leave to his place because Genma is going to be staying for the weekend now that Kirika is going to some kind of Police Meeting or something out of town for the weekend…" Ayano recalled.

"Are they serious?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know… but I know Genma was staying at her apartment but … I don't know if he's actually moved in or not…funny how Kazuma and him are so alike in ways…"

"So you guys will come?" Nannase asked again.

"Yea for sure!" Ayano nodded.

"Good then this weekend will be a girls weekend for us at the beach!" Nanase smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Not really sure what happened to this chapter... it was alright when i saved it, then i posted it and it went crazy. sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sunshine Surprises**

"Ah, the sun feels so good!" Ayano stretched with her arms wide to the open sun, her loose open necked t-shirt slouched in blue over her white bikini outlined by a black rim of it's strings.

She's spent the last few days with Yukari and Nanase shopping, and they'd somehow convinced her to buy three new bikinis for the trip. Kazuma had already moved back to his place for the week and Ren had his own social life with his friends. Jugo hadn't seemed to have an issue with it either. They too had bought their own, but frankly up until now she hadn't really had much of any selection for them. Her family was often too busy to really spend time at the beach. She'd only had her school bathing suit and an older teal one from a few years back.

"Isn't it awesome! I'm sorry my brother said he got held up in the city this morning so we can't bring our stuff to his place just yet." Nanase carried her duffle bag over her shoulder, wearing a thicker strapped green bikini.

"Don't worry about it." Yukari pulled along her suitcase on wheels over the lumps and bumps of the sand, with a oversized tube awkwardly around the handles. "As long as we don't get sand in our clothing it will be fine." She wore an orange one, with ruffles along it. It fit her personality, Ayano thought.

"So shall we grab a spot?" Ayano turned to face them.

"Sure! Why don't you choose Ayano?" Nanase nodded. "Somewhere not too far from the water, incase I have to check my cell to see if my brother is back."

"Sure!" Ayano turned and ran ahead to a perfect spot on the beach. It was pretty much empty except for one other person. Most people were on the beach playing sports or in the water with their family.

"Here?" Ayano yelled to them ahead of them.

"Maybe a bit closer?" Nanase asked.

"Okay." She nodded and noticed that now she was completely adjacent to whoever else was on this side of the beach. She put her stuff down and took out her towel. She looked over again.

It was a guy, but he wasn't facing her. She shrugged. Nanase and Yukari sure were taking their sweet time getting over here. She took off her shirt and gleamed under the sun. It was a nice change from all the rain of that old town they'd been at two weeks ago. And to make matters even better this weekend, on the last day, was her birthday. Nothing could ruin it.

She squinted her eyes in the sun to look on the horizon of the beach for Nanase and Yukari when she noticed passively the other person had gotten up.

Brown hair. Taller… Fit body…dark navy swimming trunks…wait…wait…no it couldn't be…

"Kazuma?" She heard her mouth blurt out unintentionally.

"Hey what's wrong Ayano?" Yukari asked as they walked over.

"Where were you?" She asked trying to shake it off in her disbelief.

"We thought we saw someone from class so we went over but it wasn't them. Sorry about the detour!" Nanase put down her own stuff. "Did you bring sunscreen?"

"Oh yea, I have some here. Let me just use it first." Ayano turned around to put sunscreen on when she felt a shadow loom over her on her beach .

"I thought I saw you and that bright red head of yours."

"What?" Ayano looked up to see Kazuma as plain as daylight standing over her.

"Nice bathing suit. Need some help with that?"

"Help!?" She nearly squeezed the sunscreen bottle, bringing her attention back to it. She blushed. "No. Not at all. Why are you even here?" She asked still not certain of the likelihood of the situation, rubbing the sunscreen on herself vigorously as if not to need any chance of assistance.

"Me? Well frankly I was kind of bored in my apartment, so I heard there was a competition on the beach this weekend thought I'd check it out."

"A competition?" She stood up and looked around. She happened to see two younger guys pointing at a stand that held the sign "Bikini contest" on the other side of the beach. "You know…I'm not even going to ask. I'm going to go in the water. Nanase, Yukari you can meet me there if you're coming." Her voice was tinged with apathetic tone.

"What did I say?" Kazuma watched her walk off to the beach, his brow raised.

"Are you actually living with Ayano and the rest of the family now?" Nanase asked.

"That's so cute." Yukari smiled.

"Cute? I don't know if I'd go as far. She's kind of hell to deal with sometimes." His eyes lidded, still not sure what he'd said, but positive he'd hear about it sooner or later.

"So did you actually kiss Ayano?" Yukari asked, too eager to stifle her question.

"She told you about that huh? I didn't really think she was that kind of girl to get excited over that kind of stuff. Then again, it was kind of funny when it took her off guard. Especially the second time." Kazuma watched as Ayano swam farther out into the water. He noticed something, but decided it wasn't his place to do much about it.

"We were totally right!" Nanase smiled to Yukari.

"Why are you girls here this weekend anyway?"

"My brother, Kenta has a place by the water here. It's big enough we can all stay at for the weekend. Ayano's birthday is on Sunday, right, so we just thought it would be fun for her. She seemed really bummed for a while after you guys came back from that youma-trip." Nanase said. "But we better not ditch her so soon. I want to spend a bit of time in the water anyway before your brother calls." Yukari pulled on Nanase a bit.

"Hmm… Kenta huh?" Kazuma said to himself. "You mind if I tag along when you go to meet him? If you want I'll keep an eye on that phone of yours."

"You would?" Nanase asked. "Awesome. I don't know why Ayano says that you can be mean sometimes. Thanks Kazuma!" Nanase passed him her cell and they left. Kazuma went passively towards his place on the beach.

Ayano and the girls swam around. Yukari lounged in her oversized tube and Nanase of course treaded water with ease. Ayano leaned against Yukari's tube, her hand on it for support.

"So why didn't you tell us Kazuma was coming?" Nanase asked, swimming around like a mermaid, easily with little effort.

"I didn't know." She said. She didn't have a problem exactly. It was more the fact that she knew her girls weekend would turn into her as the focus.

"Oh and uhm…Kazuma told us you guys kissed..Twice…straight from the source!" Yukari proclaimed wide-eyed.

"He did?" Ayano asked. "Well…I don't think it means much, considering that he's here for-"

"Hey you girls!"

The three turned around to see a group of three slightly older boys, near an oversized rock not to far from where they were swimming where the water was still shallow.

"Us?" Nanase asked.

"Yea!"

Nanase looked to Yukari, in which it seemed decided that they were going to talk to the boys. Ayano followed, mind still preoccupied with Kazuma's spontaneous appearance.

"Who are you guys?" Ayano clued in as they arrived.

"First Year University. Just looking for some summer fun." There were three of them. A taller one with glasses, a blonde who looked rather athletic and an auburn haired one who seemed a bit more bold.

"But why us?" Nanase asked.

"Well honestly your the only people on this half of the beach. Hey, wouldn't happen to be Professor Kudo's daughter? He said you went to our high school and I remember you beating out most of the girls your first year at the swim meet." The tall blonde asked.

"Yea a lot of people think my brother and I look like my dad." Nanase smiled.

"And who are you?" The one with the glasses asked.

"Yukari. You?"

"Nori. First first year to ever be on the student council at my University."

Ayano noticed that they all got along well, talking in their own conversations diligently, although she couldn't help but notice their stares - did older guys eyes always travel so much? She wondered how old they actually were…they didn't look that much older than Kazuma was. She happened to glance over at Kazuma. He wasn't at his spot on the sand. She walked over a bit away from the group to see a bit further. Probably gone to go watch that bathing suit contest. What a perv - to think that-

"Hey, and you are?"

She looked up to see the boy with auburn hair looming towards her.

"Ayano Kannagi. You?"

"Yuuta- wait, wait, Kannagi? Is the the family that owns that big temple…"

"Yea, why does it matter?" Ayano asked possibly being too pushy unknowingly.

"Oh nothing. So you or your friends have boyfriends or anything?" He asked.

"No, _we_ don't but Ayano kind of does." Yukari gleamed, departing from her conversation for a moment.

"What? No, no I don't." Ayano's face dropped.

"So how about a date then Ayano?" He ignored her comment just as well.

"Look I'm sorry…but I'm not really interested." She said.

"Why's that?" He asked. "It's just a bit of fun that's all your kind of hot and all and-"

"Hot?" She asked. She suddenly felt the sun on her and looked to her wrist for an elastic for her hair. Taking it off of her wrist it fell into the water. "Look I'm sorry but I just don't like you okay?" She started to get aggravated.

He took her tone a little to seriously. She turned away from him to fetch her elastic. He was peeved himself. A girl from highschool wasn't going to deny him just like that? He smirked as he noticed the tie of her bikini around her neck. How about a pay back prank?

Ayano unknowingly pulled her hair up with her elastic and turned upwards towards the group again, suddenly realizing her top was coming off.

"Hey look guys-UHMPH!"

Suddenly the group of guys were all blown sideways by a gust of air, all falling into the water.

Ayano was wide eyed and scrambling to find that Kazuma was standing infront of her. His arm still outstretched from the blast of air he sent, convienently covering over Ayano's lack of cover of her breasts, his gaze focused solely on the boys. Ayano scrambled to put her top back on.

The three boys got up looking wildly at Kazuma.

"So which one of you decided that untying a girls bikini top was the mature way to go when a girl denies you?" Kazuma looked lamely at them raising a brow.

"Woah, woah dude I didn't- wait, wait are you her boyfriend?" The auburn headed boy stumbled.

"Are you the one who did this?!" Ayano yelled.

"Shit, we're out of here!" Yuuta lead the rest of the guys straight from the beach in a flash.

Ayano sighed.

"Oh and Nanase, your brother texted you." Kazuma turned to Nanase and Yukari who were wide eyed.

"Oh okay, I'll go see what he said." Nanase and Yukari ran off.

"Kazuma?"

"What?"

"Uhm, thanks." Ayano looked down, her hair up, top back on and secure.

"No problem. Just beware that, as you should know, most guys are selfish and might get a little peeved if you turn them down like that. Especially when you put it right in their faces…"

"Put what?" She asked.

"Well I mean you are dressed like that and you did turn your back on him."

"So it was my fault?"

"Partially maybe for underestimating a hormonal guy. But you should know by now how we can be. Either way you were lucky I was around to give Nanase the message."

"Lucky for you to save me again I get it." Ayano said half-heartedly and walked past.

"Wait, Ayano." He said and grabbed her arm.

"What?" She turned around and looked at him, his face looked kind of serious.

"You told them that I kissed you huh?" He smirked.

"You know I thought for once you would say something serious or meaningful but instead this." She tried to pull her arm away.

"Well, if you want something meaningful you just have to ask. Plus I mean I was a little honored to think that you actually bragged about my kissing skills to your friends."

"Almost said something nice, but there it goes again…right back to the teasing." She sighed.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He dropped her arm and walked past her this time, flashing her a sideways glance. His eyes getting right under her skin.

"Was that your version of a compliment?!" Ayano asked irritated but blushing.

"Hey guys come on! My brother wants us to come up to his place now!" Nanase yelled from the beach as Ayano tried to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Past Relationships and Future Potential**

"Woah, Nanase this place is huge! What does your brother do?" Ayano was surprised. She didn't really know too well of Nanase's home life.

"Kenta!" Nanase ran up to her brother as the group of them approached the house, up on a bit of a sloping escarpment over the beach.

Kenta was tall, fit and tanned. He looked a lot like Nanase. He wore a casual lab coat, and his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail on the back of this head. He looked like he was made for the beach, mixed with a kind of professional intellectual stature.

"Nanase! It's been so long!" The gave each other a quick hug. "You guys must be Ayano and Yukari…however I didn't know I was also a host for one of her male friends." His voice wasn't apprehensive but rather welcoming.

"His name is Kazuma, he said he wanted to see you. He's Ayano's boyfriend." Nanase said.

"Nanase don't say stuff like that!" Ayano tried not to get mad at her friend in front of her brother but she new all too well that was probably why she had so openly said it.

"Wait, wait, _Kazuma_? That name sounds familiar." He walked closer. Kazuma's face had a subtle smile on it. "You're not that kid I used to keep an eye on…the one that got thrown out of his family? Never even said bye to me after all I did huh?"

"I thought it was the same Kenta." Kazuma nodded.

"Wait, wait you guys know each other?" Ayano asked.

"Kazuma here used to get bullied back when he went to high school, I think before he got kicked out of his family and disappeared off the face of the planet. Don't hear about that too often, but when I did, shit. I was in the senior class when I first stopped some kids from picking on him. I was on the varsity soccer team and swim team back then, top player if I may say so, and this kid had bite but no bark."

"I didn't know that?" Ayano said wide eyed.

"I never thanked you for that." Kazuma said.

"Well at least tell me you can fight your own battles now?"

"More than ever."

"Why were you kicked out of your family? I heard rumors but everyone said some messed up stuff."

"Because Ayano here beat me in a battle for a sort of honor that I didn't possess. Kind of shamed after being defeated by a girl, you know?" He said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ayano crossed her arms. "You know I've gotten stronger."

"Wait, you guys are from the same family?"

"Well considering I am still once removed, distantly but yea. Ayano's got a flame about her I never had."

"Still don't." She stuck her tongue out.

"But I am a contractor now so." He smirked to Ayano.

"You'll have to fill me in Kazuma. I get the feeling there's a lot more to your story."

"And I owe you. Anything you need let me know." Kazuma nodded. "But it doesn't look like your in need of much."

"Nanase didn't tell you guys then? I'm a professional diver and Marine Biologist. We just checked out an old shipwreck from the war that we haven't had the equipment to get to until late. My friend, well she's coming over later to check out some of the stuff we found. I look into the ways in which unnatural man-made objects can hinder or aid deep-water ecosystems." His hand was put modestly behind his head.

"Kenta was also into sports like me. He's not saying, but I will. He made it just before the Olympics as a swimmer, but then backed out to go back to school." Nanase added.

"Shouldn't brag for me." Kenta shook his head. "Plus you were always more like Mom, you'll probably be the professional athlete."

"So what did you find on your dive?" Yukari asked.

"I'll say more about it later." Kenta nodded and smiled. "So your rooms? Actually Kazuma what did you come here for anyway?"

"No reason. I just thought I'd say hello. I was actually planning on either watching or attending that summer volleyball competition but I get the feeling its not today."

"Wait _volleyball_ competition? You mean like a tournament?" Ayano asked.

"Yea, what did you think I meant? I don't think there's anything else going on this weekend, unless you know otherwise Ayano?" Kazuma asked.

"No…Uhm…nope." She said. She thought it was the Bikini contest. She kind of felt guilty for assuming.

"That's not until tomorrow afternoon. If you want why don't you stay for the weekend too?" Kenta asked. "At least then we can catch up."

"Sure. I don't have much here with me, but I'll take a trip to the shops tomorrow and grab some stuff." Kazuma shrugged.

Ayano sighed.

"So I have three spare rooms…" Kenta said. "You can have this one Kazuma. And whatever you need just let me know."

"Thanks." Kazuma entered the room.

"I'll just room with Nanase." Yukari said.

"That's fair, one of them does have a couch." Kenta nodded.

"Are these rooms or condos?" Ayano asked amazed.

"Your funny. I normally don't splurge but it's the perfect spot, and I want to stay local for a while." Kenta smiled. "After Trista leaves I'll make us all a barbeque and a bonfire."

"Is Trista your friend?" Nanase smiled.

"Yea, she's a Marine Archeologist."

"Is she your _girl_friend?" Nanase smiled wider.

"Uh, oh no. She's just my partner for most of these kinds of …things." Kenta coughed.

"Oh Right, well Yukari and I will be off to our room. Ayano come meet us out here when you're done unpacking."

"Sure." Ayano nodded and went into her room. It was bigger than her room at home. Suddenly she kind of understood why Kazuma liked those condos so much. She was kind of happy to take off her bathing suit and get changed into real clothes.

She left her room and knocked on Nanase and Yukari's door.

"Ayano? Come in look at this view!"

She walked over to see Nanase and Yukari on their balcony.

"Woah, we have one of these too?" Ayano asked.

"So do you." She motioned over to Ayano's on her room. "Just got to pull back the curtains for this awesome view."

"Hey, look is that the woman your brother said was helping him?" Yukari noticed a car pulled up and a woman came out. She had tanned skin like Nanase's brother and long dark hair, and big emerald colored eyes.

"Woah, she's pretty." Ayano even couldn't help but stair.

"And I can tell, my bro's totally got it in for her." Nanse smirked.

"You can tell?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano, you really are oblivious to these kind of love things aren't you!" Yukari smiled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ayano raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you know Kazuma likes you. I mean come on you guys have had chemistry since the first time we saw you two together." Yukari insisted.

"I recall him letting me get haunted by that damn pixie….I made a _fool_ out of myself and he watched."

"But you got stronger too." Nanse looked out onto the beach.

"Yea but-"

"I mean like you're so lucky." Yukari droned on.

"He's just flirting most of the time…" Ayano shook her head.

"Yea well_ you_ get mad at him." Nanase. "You both have your reasons to back out, but we pretty much know all you guys have gone through, minus some of the details."

"She's right." Yukari smiled out to the sunset.

"I don't get it…" Ayano stood behind them looking at her feet.

"My brother won't accept that he likes Trista right? It's a defense. But after a while it'll simmer down. He likes her. And tonight I'm gonna scout out and see if she likes him too." Nanase smiled. "If he's happy, I can be happy. Our mother passed when we were young he needs someone else female in his life."

"Wow, that's really mature of you Nanase." Ayano said.

Nanase smiled and went back into the room.

"She's right Ayano, maybe it is just a defense you guys use on eachother." Yukari leaned her head on Ayano's shoulder. Ayano looked out over the railing to the sunset with her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Come on, you gotta help us figure out if Trista likes Nanase's brother tonight anyway!" Yukari pulled on her hand with a reassuring smile towards the bedroom.

Kazuma could hear the girls muffled voices from the rooms over. He wondered if he missed out on a real social life back then. He came to the conclusion he didn't. But at the least he was happy to know he could find Kenta again to repay him. He remembered specifically the first time Kenta had saved his ass.

He'd never really had a social life, as far as he could remember. Kids at school never got him. He was so focused with his parent's obsession for him to take over as the Kannagi head and Enraiha holder, that his social skills didn't develop until his rebellious stage set in. First year of high school and Kenta had stopped some of the kids from his grade and the year above from going at him. Kenta was an athletic popular teenager; one who had surprisingly decided to take apart the kids beating him up, and kicked two of them off of their sports teams.

A year later Kenta was a senior. Another year later Kazuma was out of school focusing on his non-existent firepower's. Their trade off had been that Kenta made sure nobody got on his back, so long as he promised to get stronger. He had needed to grow up and stand up for himself back then. He existed at school for as long as he could.

He'd seen Kenta before he left, but only from a distance; Won an athletic award for an International university scholarship and he was probably going professional. Kazuma left. He didn't need to worry about some socially awkward reject. He made a promise to be able to stand on his own that day on, so that people like Kenta didn't need to look after him.

Now, ironically nearly 5 years later he was the one who was looking after everyone else. He could look after himself, so he thought, so he became the person that promised to make sure nobody else around him would get hurt like he once did, or Tsui-Ling did. Kenta didn't need to protect him, but now Kazuma sure did owe him.

And Kenta was providing him with a room now, in a white modern "beach house" that nearly but his own apartment to shame. He'd have to go tomorrow to get more clothes. Maybe then he could find something for Kenta.

"You guys ready for some barbeque?" Kenta called up the stairs.

"Sounds great!" Nanase came down with the girls Kazuma following briefly behind.

They all sat down in the slightly wooded area, just on the hill Kenta's house sat on, next to a fire-pit with some delicious barbeque Kenta had made.

"Wow, this is amazing." Yukari exclaimed.

"It's not that great." Kenta said.

"Oh give yourself some slack." Trista smiled to Kenta. "Your cooking is better than your eye for genuine artifacts though."

"What artifacts?" Nanase took one of the shish kabobs.

"We found some stuff at one of the old shipwrecks from the war. We didn't have the right equipment until recently to go down and check it out thoroughly without disrupting the ecosystem." Kenta leaned back in his chair.

"But most of the stuff we found was fake, junk or not worth anything. Except for a pearl necklace." Trista said. "Problem with that is, it has no signification on it of the past owner or who it would belong to. And before we go on, Kenta do you mind introducing me?"

"Oh, right, Trista I'm so sorry." Kenta looked put right off. "This is my sister Nanase, her friend Yukari, her friend Ayano, and Ayano's boyfriend Kazuma, an old acquaintance."

"We're not really boyfriend and um-" Ayano said, before she suddenly bit her lip.

"It's alright. I get it." Trista said with a warm smile to Ayano. Ayano got the feeling Trista some how understood.

"So what are you going to do with it then?" Nanase asked.

"Not sure. We could either give it to the city and put it in the museum, but it's also just a pearl necklace – so without context it's one in a million." Kenta shrugged.

"Can we see it?" Nanase asked.

"You want to see a pearl necklace?" Kenta asked.

"Uhm yes!" Nanase smiled.

"Why not!" Trista said smiling. "I'll go grab It."

"If you say so." Kenta nodded with a smile.

Nanase nudged Kenta. "Trista is _nice._"

"What?" Kenta asked.

Yukari couldn't help but laugh.

Ayano shivered.

"You cold?" Kazuma asked.

"No…no not really."

"I don't have a jacket to give anyway." Kazuma admitted with a shrug.

"It might be something else though."

"That's what I was thinking." Kazuma said and made a small nod towards Trista's arrival with the pearls.

"Here it is!" She said. She held out a small simple velvet trey with a pearl necklace. The pearls were a bit worn and the golden clasp had no insignia on it.

Trista noticed Kazuma's strange look. "You don't know whose they are?" His voice became flat.

"No, no…I-uhm is something wrong?" Trista asked, placing them on the outdoor table between the circle of chairs, next to the fire-pit.

"Just a hunch. You said it was from an old ship wreck…" Kazuma stood up. "I think it has a bit more relevance than just that."

"What is it?" Kenta pushed himself onto the edge of his seat as if to get up.

"Spiritual Presence." Kazuma said. "Ever hear of Fujutsu?" He asked.

"Well I-" Kenta's gaze met Kazuma's stark red-brown eyes. Kenta's face grew serious. "This was your family's secret wasn't it."

"It's not haunted with a demon; Likely some kind of un-rested spirit from that shipwreck. I'd love to just work my own contracting air magic but-."

"What do you mean?" Trista looked worried.

"His contractor wind powers are better for the fighting. A quick flame to purify them and detach the spirit though, that's more my department with my en-jutsu Enraiha." Ayano smiled.

"Woah, is this serious?" Kenta looked either surprised or impressed.

"I told you when I left Kenta that I was going to get stronger. Now I am, stronger than the girl who got me exiled in the first place."

"Hey! You know that I've gotten stronger. Just because you are a contractor..."

"Well if it is. It's all yours then." Trista handed it over.

"No, I was wrong, it's not _haunted_. But it does belong to someone on that ship." Kazuma said holding it his eyes closed, his wind powers rising up a bit.

"What do you mean not haunted? How can it not be haunted but hold a spiritual presence?" Ayano asked. "Can you're Contractor Powers do that?"

"There are such things as lingering spirits. Maybe this spirit, which is attached to it, is just looking for closure of death from that shipwreck. Or maybe it is a romantic thing, you know guy gives girl a set of pearls, ship goes down, never says their goodbyes. Makes sense why this necklace hasn't caused any ruckus around here. It's attached, its just not potently angry yet."

"Well that's good." Trista said. "Maybe if we go to the library's archives tomorrow we can look for people who survived who's loved ones didn't? You willing to make the trip?" She looked to Kenta.

"As long as you are." He nodded. "You seem pretty concerned with giving it back?"

"Well if it is as Kazuma says, then maybe it really does have sentimental meaning." Trista said. "I'd hate to have it not returned."

"You should be glad it's not haunted. But giving it to someone it doesn't actually belong to might give off that effect. Just be sure you have the right person." Kazuma cautioned.

Kenta nodded. "Well I guess it's a date then. Does anyone else want to come?"

"Nah, we're going to go shopping tomorrow down on the boulevard here." Nanase said.

"We are?" Ayano asked.

"We are." Yukari winked to Nanase, who had somehow caught a drift Ayano missed.

"I also have to buy enough clothing to get me through this weekend. I'm a little down on supplies due to my surprise stay here." Kazuma shrugged.

"Then Kenta and I will go. And we'll make sure to be back for the volleyball tournament tomorrow evening if we're lucky, because I know you wouldn't want to miss that Kenta." Trista teased.

"I'm a sucker for sporting events. I'm no good at volleyball myself, but it's fun to watch." Kenta shrugged.

"Well I'm going to head off then." Trista said. "If we have a full day tomorrow I need a bit of rest."

"Let me walk you out." Kenta got up and followed her out.

"I'm going to call it quits myself." Kazuma got up and left.

"So shopping trip since when?" Ayano asked.

"Since I have an idea. We need something to wear for Sunday anyway!" Nanase smiled.

"Sunday?" Ayano asked.

"Ayano it's your birthday. And they always have a celebration on the beach the night after the volleyball tournament. Big bon-fire and the winners are crowned Beach King and Queen too. Gonna have to look your best for Kazuma!" Yukari chimed.

"Oh give it a break you two…" Ayano rolled her eyes.

"Well we're going to go to bed and figure our plan out for tomorrow. Want to join?"Nanase asked.

"Nah, I'll just follow your lead tomorrow." Ayano said. "I'm really looking forward to a peaceful night. I get the feeling the next few days are going to be crammed with stuff to do." She turned and left for her room. Maybe this weekend would end up being peaceful after all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Holding it In, Letting It Go **

Ayano opened her window to the balcony and stepped out onto it. It wasn't as easy to sleep as she thought it would be. Too many things had been on her mind.

Since Kazuma had been staying at their home, it felt like they might all become a family again. But, after he kissed her twice that night he returned, she had a hard time looking him in the eye without blushing. She wanted to get angry and shove it off…but she couldn't.

Maybe Nanse and Yukari were right; maybe it was just a defense mechanism? But then why did he always flirt? If so he was just as guilty!

"So I'm not the only one who can't sleep huh?"

She blinked. She turned to her left and saw Kazuma on his balcony, his shirt off and a pair of pant he must have been sleeping in, leaning on the glass of his balcony door.

"Is it that surprising." She said.

"No, sleeping doesn't always come easy. So Nanase is planning on having you guys go out shopping tomorrow too?"

"Yea, I mean I think she has some kind of plan to get Trista and her brother to go out. You'd think those two were cupid sometimes."

"It's not a bad thing. I'd say that they'd make a good couple, but it's not always that easy. Just make sure she doesn't overstep."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't force two people to like each other. It has to be mutual."

"Yea I know that." Ayan said.

"Seems obvious but sometimes it isn't." Kazuma shrugged.

"…I never knew you got bullied as a kid…" Ayano said.

"That? Look, I had a lot of pressure on me back then. We all had bit of a family rival…a _friendly_ family rival that took a lot of weight on us. I didn't know you as well back then either, so I can' t imagine it was easy for you either. But with that strong personality of yours I guess it wasn't a problem."

"No, not really. But, why couldn't you handle it? Or were you always this distant…"

"Distant?" Kazuma gave a small laugh. "No, when I moved away and found an identity independent of the family for a while it came naturally. Especially when Tsui-Ling helped me out. "

"So, it was our family's fault then. Actually it was mine." She gave out a half-hearted smile.

"No, it wasn't yours. I just didn't have the gift. Blame it on some strange genetics or whatever. I just learned that you shouldn't give out your friendship that easy. People come and go. But if you're willing to at least try to look out for others, most of the time that kind of thing becomes mutual respect. Kenta was the first to really kind of show me it was possible. Then Tsui-Ling."

"Hmm. Pretty deep thoughts."

"Well frankly if you want to know, you were the first person who really made me challenge that idea."

"What do you mean?" Ayano worried he would bring up her irrational actions back at the town with the rocky waters and that youma.

"Well, I think we both saved each other's asses in a few different ways. Me more physically looking out for you, and you happened to get me out of a few emotional jams I've had. First time I haven't left a relationship feeling a little short handed." He looked out over the water. "But nobody is perfect right?"

"Yea you're right." She nodded and looked out over the water too. The moon was almost full. Maybe it would be full for her birthday? Her mind glazed over the passive compliment he'd given her. It was more of a true statement anyway.

"So was that it? You were thinking about my childhood and that's what kept you awake?" Kazuma smirked.

"No, not that. Just everything lately."

"There has been a lot of stuff going on lately hasn't there."

"Kazuma?"

"What?" He looked at her thrown off by her sullen expression.

"Why did you even kiss me twice? Was it just so you could brag about it after? Or because you know it would have caught me off guard?" Her voice had that tinge of irritance he'd come to known.

"No, because I couldn't wait any longer."

"You mean you couldn't restrain yourself?" Her eyes looked disgusted.

"No, no." He groaned. "I told you I appreciated what you said. That part you forgot. I've been waiting around for you to mature Ayano, but I guess I got the feeling after you really kind of scolded yourself for your actions, and then what you saw in Mr. Kaneigi and Mizuko in my own past… I realized you just kind of had a bit more than I'd noticed."

"So what are you saying?" She asked.

"Well I'm not saying you shouldn't have been a little mad or surprised, but lets just say I wanted to see how you reacted to it."

"Another test I didn't pass huh?" She was completely turned towards him, her hands on the railing closest to the railing on his balcony. Her eyes looked challenging.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. But just don't take these things so seriously that you're going to beat yourself up about them. Didn't do me much good to beat myself up about things in the past did it?" He leaned over to her balcony and put his hands over her clenched ones around the railing.

"But how can I- umph!"

He kissed her again.

"Can you stop just doing that without giving me any warning?" She arched her back away so she could regain her composure. Her hands were still stuck under his on the balcony.

He just smiled, his smirkish smile. "Nope."

"Oh..." She said quietly. She stifled her feeling she had to storm away into the other room in anger.

"No lecture?" He asked raising a brow.

"Uhm, no I'm…uhm I'm uh going to go to bed now I think." She stammered, her cheeks blushed and her mind unsure of how to act. Being feeble…it wasn't her normal personality. She felt her self close her door to her room behind her, like a childish girl.

Kazuma's hands released, and wondered what he could have done to gotten such a reaction from her…

That wasn't the Ayano he knew.

* * *

"So I'm thinking, what if I get my brother a pearl necklace to give to Trista?" Nanase led them down a small string of stores just on the waterfront.

"But isn't that expensive?" Yukari asked.

"Well I told him I'd get us some groceries too, since he didn't expect to have so many people over for the next few days." She flashed a credit card that was clearly her brother's.

"That's so clever! What do you think Ayano?"

"It sounds really nice. But are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Of course. I'm going to give it to my brother. He can give it to her or return it, but I can tell. I'm going to go find one, while you two can go look for dresses for the Beach Bonfire!"

"But don't you need one?" Ayano asked.

"Nope. I already packed for it. You and Yukari need them."

"How do you know I didn't already bring one?"

"Oh come on Ayano, I don't remember the last time I saw you in a summer dress! Consider it a celebration for your birthday; there will be fireworks and everything! Plus don't you want too look good for Kazuma?"

"Well I-uhm…" She felt her arm being pulled by Yukari as Nanase waved them off. She actually didn't know if Kazuma would really want to see her…or rather how to react the next time she saw him? Maybe stifling her anger…or letting down her defenses…wasn't exactly going to work? But it was still going to be her birthday, and at this point she knew her friends wanted to make her happy.

"So what are you thinking? You're way too quiet Ayano!" Yukari pulled her into the nearest shop.

"Oh it's nothing." Ayano said.

"So what color?" Yukari asked.

"What color of what?" Ayano asked.

"The dress! Actually, forget about it leave it to me!" Yukari shoved her into a change room quickly.

"Hey!"

* * *

Kazuma left a shop, with a few bags. He needed summer clothes anyway, so this whole ordeal wasn't a big thing for him.

He wondered if Trista and Kenta would be able to find the owner of that pearl necklace on their own. He had the feeling it wouldn't be just a morning adventure like they had planned. He looked at the jewelry shop in passing.

They were right. Pearl necklaces seemed to be a popular item. Probably popular down by the water here.

Fewer jewels stood on necklaces then pearls. One of them kind of stood out to him though.

"Hey Kazuma. Looking for jewelry for someone?"

He turned to see Nanase with a bag from the jewelry store, her eyebrows raised.

"And you are?" He asked diverting the question.

"No. Just a little gift to help my brother out for something." She said. "Did you see Ayano and Yukari recently?"

"No, not particularly. Why?"

"Oh no reason. I just might meet up with them now, so we can head back for the volleyball tournament."

"When does that start?"

"I think just after noon." Nanase said.

"You're not competing?" He asked.

"Me? Well according to my father I have my mother's gift for sports, and I'm way better than my brother at volleyball but I don't really have a partner anyway. It's always guy-girl doubles."

"Well if you needed one I could step in. Why don't you go up with your brother though?"

"My brother was always better at Swimming than me, and soccer, but I can't say his gifts came over to volleyball. He's actually way smarter than I could be. Plus I'd rather he spend his time with Trista today. I don't want to bug him!" Nanase shrugged.

"Hmm. Well then I'll join you then? Make the tournament a bit more interesting."

"Are you sure? I mean can you play?" Nanase asked.

"Well I'm not bad. Plus you are talking to a contractor here."

"No way. No cheating." Nanase said. "Good sportsmen always play fair!"

"If you say so." Kazuma nodded.

"Hey what's going on?" Yukari ran up with Ayano following.

"Kazuma just said he'd double up with me for the volleyball tournament!" Nanase called over. "And I got the loot!" She held up the bag.

"Good, and we got our stuff too!" Yukari looked to Ayano who nodded.

"I hope you don't mind that I partnered with Kazuma Ayano?" Nanase asked.

"Me? Why would I care?" She said, and then realized her statement might have been a little sharp after last night. She also realized they'd be celebrated as victors together if they won at the bonfire.

Kazuma let out a small laugh. "I don't think you play Beach Volleyball anyway Ayano…so it doesn't matter."

"Who says I don't!?" Ayano couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Actually Ayano isn't too bad in gym class volleyball..." Yukari nodded.

"If you want you two can join together?" Nanase asked.

"No, don't worry about it. If I really wanted to join I'd just get myself a different partner anyway. It's fine Nanase." Ayano breathed out slowly.

"Do you even know any other guy to ask?" Kazuma raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it." She said bluntly.

"Fair enough. I'll meet you guys back at Kenta's." Kazuma threw his bags over his shoulder and walked off.

Ayano growled to herself. How did he always seem to act so nonchalantly to this kind of stuff? No even reaction about last night either?

"So what did you two find? Any cute dresses for the Beach Bonfire on Sunday?" Nanase asked.

"You should see the one I convinced Ayano to get! But yea we both found one!" Yukari nodded.

"It's not that great or anything." Ayano put her hand behind her head, trying to dismiss the compliment.

"Oh come on! You look cute in it! So do you need some help finding a Vollyball Partner?" Yukari asked.

"Nah, if I run into one I might do it. Just to prove Kazuma wrong."

"Back to the old games eh?" Nanase smiled as they walked back.

Ayano swallowed. It didn't matter. Kazuma didn't seem to be off-put by her actions last night anyway. She wasn't being defensive; it was just her competitive spirit.

Plus if she got the chance, maybe she'd end up apologizing. But only if they were alone…which might be awkward anyway…

She sighed. Was making things complicated all Kazuma was good for?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Partnering with Another's Significant Other**

"Aren't you excited for the tournament?" Yukari asked, her bag in hand ready to head for the beach.

"Yea I guess. Should be fun to watch. Where's Kazuma and Nanase?"

"They went down early so they could sign up before hand. It doesn't start until 12:30, but I wanted to get a good spot at 12:00!" Yukari pulled Ayano's hand as they left the house.

Ayano couldn't help but feel strange as of late. Her thoughts confused her. Kazuma didn't seem to mind that she'd acted strange the other night. Maybe it was only in her eyes she acted strange… I mean either way, it still ended with her brushing him off…she just hadn't yelled at him like she normally would. Was she always rejecting him like that? Or was he just as guilty with his flirting and passiveness?

All the same, she wasn't going to waste all her time on Kazuma when she was supposed to be having fun with her friends. She wondered if it would have been best if Kazuma hadn't end up staying at Kenta's place. But then again, that was selfish. Kenta and Kazuma had a relationship from long before.

Whatever. It was time for Beach Volleyball cheering now.

"I'm going to find a good spot for us to sit in the bleachers!" Yukari woke her from her mind.

"I'll go see if anyone else we know is competing? We should at least tell Nanase good luck before." Ayano looked to the boards outside the roped off area.

"Good idea, we'll go find her after I put our bags on a bench! Go check out the Sign Up!" Yukari ran off to the benches.

Ayano calmly walked over. People were going to fill this place up soon. She looked to the list. No, not really any people she knew. Mostly kids from University, and a few lower years. She saw Kazuma and Nanase's names, last before a few empty spots.

Well Nanase was super good at sports, so if Kazuma weren't that great she'd make up for his slack. Then again, he could cheat if he wanted to with those wind powers. Not that he would. She felt the presence of someone beside her. She looked at him. It was the blonde haired university student from yesterday.

She coughed slightly.

His eyes moved to her and widened. "You're the girl from yesterday that my friend tried to –"

"Yes, I am. I'm Ayano, the girl he decided to prank by untying my swim top." Her voice was tinged with anger.

"I'm so sorry for Yuuta's actions. He's not here today I swear. And we really didn't encourage it. He's a trouble maker around campus all of the time." He bowed asking for forgiveness.

"It's okay. I forgive you, but not him." She nodded.

"I don't know how your boyfriend did that, but he's got some kind of power doesn't he? That like spiritual stuff isn't it?"

"He's not really my boyfriend but…You know about it?"

"No, but that wind...it was …crazy. Nobody flicks their hand and a gust of air just teams over! Even the water burned from that force!"

"Well tell your friend I can do that too but with fire so he'd better not do that kind of perverted stuff again."

"Can your friend Nanase do that?"

"No, she's just super amazing at sports. She's competing today."

"Oh, man…" He looked disappointed.

"Sorry, what's your name?"

"Kenji. I was honestly hoping to ask her to partner with me at the tournament today. I hope she doesn't think I'm anything like Yuuta."

"No, I don't think she does."

"She's partnered with someone else…"

"Kazuma is actually the guy that can use the wind powers." Ayano turned to him.

"Oh, they're not-"

"No, not like that." Ayano smiled.

"Oh...good." His voice was hesitantly truthfull. "Well I guess I don't have a partner so there's no point in signing up."

Ayano noticed he was really down about the whole situation. "If you want you could partner with me I guess. Kazuma partnered with Nanase because she needed a partner too, so it was just by default. But I'm not that bad at regular volleyball so I can try?"

"Are you serious?" His face lit up. "I play a few varsity sports at my university. I can definitely make up for anything you can't. Not to sound overly confident in any way!" His smile widened. She wasn't surprised. He was a tall and athletic builded guy.

"Plus, maybe you can show off your skills to Nanase." Ayano smiled cheekily.

"Uh- yea! Ha,ha." He laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head. "So shall we?"

"Sure." Ayano nodded. She was happy she wore her blue bathing suit today. It was more covered on the top and it was better for sports than her other two. She wanted to leave her black one for the last day. It was better for…relaxing on the beach away from vicious attacks on bathing suit strings.

He wrote his name and she followed.

"Let me just tell my friend so she knows not to save a spot for me on the benches." Ayano said and ran over to Yukari, just as the bleachers were getting filled.

"Yukari are you okay to sit on your own?"

"What do you mean Ayano?"

"Remember that guy Nanase was talking to yesterday?"

"Oh yea! He said he knew her father!"

"Yea…well he needed a volleyball partner so I told him I would help him out." Ayano said.

"Are you kidding me? If you compete against Kazuma that would be so cool! Lovers made rivals by the beach! Of course it would suck if you had to loose against Nanase but…"

"So?" Ayano's voice was irritated.

"Go ahead! I'll cheer you on from here!" Yukari smiled, and just as she did she caught glance of someone she waved to rather spastically.

Ayano looked back and saw that the Nori was rather timidly waving back. She sighed. Yukari would be just fine on her own.

She left and went back to Kenji.

"You ready?" He asked throwing a shirt on with his bathing suit shorts.

"Should I do the same?" She asked apprehensively.

"Well the sand can be kind of rough to fall on. Wouldn't be a bad idea."

She nodded and pulled out a t-shirt to wear over her bathingsuit.

"What's got you dressed?"

She turned to see Kazuma and Nanase.

"I'm competing in the tournament too actually. And what's so rare about me getting dressed?" She gave him a stare.

"Oh nothing. Oh, your one of the guys from yesterday." Kazuma looked at her partner.

"Kenji!" Nanase said surprised.

"Hey, Nanase." Kenji gave a smile.

"So do you have a thing for blondes now Ayano…" Kazuma smirked.

"No. And you know Nolan did nothing for me, so why even make that comment?" She said irritated, wondering why Kazuma would say that when clearly Kenji liked Nanase, and Nolan had been the opposite of her cup of tea.

"Fair enough." He looked at her a bit strangely before turning away. "If you're lucky maybe you guys will get to go against us before we win." He waved his hand before leaving for the court.

"See you guys!" Nanase followed.

"Is he always jealous like that?" Kenji asked, kind of apprehensive of going against Kazuma.

"Jealous? No that's just Kazuma trying to bug me."

"You think so? Frankly I read that as jealous, and a hint for me to back-"

Ayano wondered herself. "It's okay. You like Nanase, don't worry about him, he's not going to pull any stunts. He'll play fair."

"Good." He let out a small bit of air in relief. "I was kind of planning on winning though." He flashed a cheesy smile of confidence.

"Same here." She nodded. She wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Going against Kazuma and Nanase, if it came down to it, well that would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Spikes and Saves**

"I can't believe we've beat them all so far." Kenji took a towel from the benches and put it around his neck, rubbing off sweat. "You really get competitive don't you?"

"I can't help it. It's kind of my nature." Ayano said, and shrugged.

"No, no it's a good thing. I mean it makes up for the fact that you don't have training in beach volleyball. It kind of intimidates the other team, even if you missed the odd time." Kenji smiled. "That was a compliment, I swear."

"Don't worry about it! So what pair are we going against in the finals?" Ayano stretched. It was hot. The heat of the noon sun hadn't simmered now that it was 2 o'clock.

"You'll never guess." Kenji looked over to the other court.

There, Kazuma and Nanase had just won their game too, after Nanase spiked the ball hard into the sand spitting the granules in the air.

"Of course." Ayano sighed. What was she to do? Kenji wanted to win, and she did too, but to go against Nanase? What if Nanase lost? It meant more to Nanase then her? Or did it? Kazuma…she didn't know how much he cared to win. It was probably his competitive nature as well…or maybe he just wanted to help Nanase like she was helping Kenji. Then something occurred to her.

"You're not going to throw the game because of Nanase…would you?" She asked.

"Me? No…well I don't want her to hate me if we did win by taking the title from her…" Kenji looked slightly apprehensive.

Ayano thought for a minute. No, Nanase would want a fair game. "Don't. I think she'd respect you more if you won fair and square rather than just give in."

"You're probably right." He nodded. "Thanks for the talk."

"So, it looks like you guys made it too!" Nanase walked over to their court.

"I can't believe we have to compete against each other." Ayano said.

"Ah, don't worry, Nanase will probably spike a few more for us and It will be an easy win." Kazuma said.

"Actually you should see Kenji play! He's just as good as Nanase and taller!" Ayano said, competing with Kazuma's words.

"Fair enough. Will make for an interesting win." He said, not digging into any more competitive words.

"So do you play Volleyball at your university?" Nanase asked Kenji.

"Yea, that and soccer. Plus whatever else I can fit in my schedule." He admitted.

"Well good luck!" Nanase smiled grabbing a water and heading onto her side of the net, Kazuma following.

"Did you need a towel or a water Ayano?" Kenji asked.

"No, I think I'm okay." She said and took a deep breath. The heat never bugged her much. It was just…now she was competing against her friends. She was going to do all she could to win, but she wasn't sure how she'd amount against Nanase, or Kazuma.

They started and easily Nanase managed to get a spike.

Not long after Kenji won twice for them.

Nanase managed to tie them once more.

Kazuma got the next one.

Ayano stopped some of their shots, but couldn't seem to win them any points. But it wasn't until their second last serve that she started to get worried.

They were tied. Whoever got this one had a one up on the final play.

She started to feel the pressure. She wanted to make sure not to let Kenji down. He'd been doing most of the work, and it seemed if he got too tired they'd really loose.

She watched as he hit the volleyball over the net. Nanase was already close to the net, and she watched as she prepared to pull another spike on the ball.

Ayano made the quick decision then to dive for it to make sure they wouldn't loose.

She felt the sand beneath her feet slip up behind her as she felt her hands come in contact with the ball pushing it upwards.

She felt her self twist in a strange angle, and her mouth let out a small grunt, as it sent her towards the corner and edge of the net.

"Ayano!"

She heard a voice call out, but didn't have the time to look to see whose, when she found herself skidding roughly on the sand as her head came into contact with something hard.

"Ayano… Ayano… - Ayano?"

She blinked a few minutes and found herself lying in a bed in a rather white walled room. She could hear the beach through a window.

A first aid station? She went to sit up but felt the pressure of her head made sink her back down to her pillow.

She looked to see where the voice had come from. It was Kazuma who was sitting on another smaller bed beside her.

"You awake?"

"What happened?" She asked.

"You dove for that ball, and honestly, you went down at a strange angle. I didn't think a spike like that could make it back over the net but-"

"Wait so I got it?!"

"Well yes, but honestly nobody was really worried about the save. It was more about that fall." He said with a release of air in his words, and a raised brow. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't want to make Kenji do all the work and- wait, what happened to your hand?" She asked realizing he wasn't just here because of her. His hand was bandaged, and she could see a faint bruising leaking onto his skin where the bandage didn't cover.

"I tried to stop your head from hitting the metal pole. Luckily you hit the ground mostly and my hand got the brunt of the volleyball net."

She looked at him blankly. "But then who is playing in the tournament?"

"I asked the ref to let Kenji and Nanase play against our last competitors, since we had ended up being basically tied. Otherwise there really wouldn't be a winner anyway. I convinced him pretty easily, considering there would have been _such_ an angry crowd should they cancel it." He shrugged.

"Well then we need to cheer them on! I mean all I did was ruin their chance…I only wanted to make at least one point but-" She went to go get up when suddenly, Kazuma took her wrist and stopped her from getting up.

"You just basically had a concussion and you think you're going to run back out into the heat again? They'll be fine. It's already been at least twenty minutes since the game started. Don't be stupid Ayano." He looked at her skeptically.

She sighed. "Your right but-" She tried to pry his hand off her wrist. Instead he pinned her other one down with his free hand. She noticed his cringe in his face, using his injured hand to hold hers down.

"Don't. I'll stop." She sunk her shoulders back to the pillows and drew her hands back to her.

"Good." He twisted his injured hand's wrist in his other hand, as if massaging it. "So, why did you act like that the other night?" He leaned back putting his feet up on the edge of her bed. "I mean if you don't want me to kiss you… I _can_ stop if I must." He looked out of the corner of his eye.

"No, that wasn't it…I just-"

"Hey are you guys okay?"

They turned to see Trista coming through the First Aid door.

"Yea, we're fine now." Kazuma nodded. Ayano looked to him, and bit her lip. She hadn't had a chance to say anything…and he thought it was because she didn't actually…I mean she did…but-

"Ayano are you okay?" Trista asked.

"Yea, I think so."

"Kenta went down to watch the end of the tournament we just got here. When we found Yukari she said you got hurt, and she wanted to leave but she couldn't get out of the crowds. Apparently you two left a bit of chaos with the game switch up. So, I came instead." Trista looked worried.

"Don't worry about me. I just hit my head a little…a bit of sand brush on my arm…but I'm fine." Ayano gave a reassuring smile.

"What happened?"

"She went down for one of Nanase's spikes and actually managed to save it, however her landing wasn't so graceful." Kazuma admitted.

"And you look like you took some of the brunt of it. Now I understand." Trista gave Kazuma a knowing smile, looking from his hand to his shaded face.

"So did you find the owner of the pearl necklace?" Ayano asked.

"We actually did…it took a long time of going through a registry, but one of the librarians said she knew a man who was still local and survived the wreck. This elderly man was the same man who lost the pearls and his wife when a local cruise ship was bombed down during the war. He's lived here ever since, since her body remains in with the ocean. Having the pearl necklace gave him some closure. If there was something spiritual about it, I really think they can both rest now. It seemed like the pearls were a way for them to be together once more." Trista said. "Do you guys see that a lot?"

"No, unfortunately we spend more time dealing with spirits that are angry, youmas that feed off of humans, or some really bad demons. But, when it's over and done, it's often the same feeling as you have now." Kazuma said.

"The stuff you guys do, it's probably pretty amazing then. You know, someone once called Kenta and I heroes. I find it's the people who believe that the environment, not just on land, is extremely important and wondrous. But I don't think we're heroes. We're just trying to make up for the mistakes others have made. Mistakes we've made, that's injured this world one way or another, and learn about it. You guys, now you guys are people I would call heroes." Trista leaned against a cabinet. "On the other hand, I also came here to tell you that Kenta is bringing his cart down from the house, so neither one of you have to trek up the hill to his place."

"Are you sure? I could probably-" Kazuma started.

"Don't worry about it. You can thank Kenta some other time. On that note, I'm going to return to them and let them know you guys are okay now." Trista smiled to them before leaving.

"I really hope Kenta and Trista end up together." Ayano said.

"You really think so?"

"Yea, she seems to be a really nice person."

"Yea they both kind of seem like they deserve each other."

"What do you mean?" Ayano asked, suddenly off put by Kazuma's approval.

He shrugged. "He helped me out once. I know Kenta is a good person. Like you said, she seems the same way; they kind of work together. Plus they seem to help each other out on their job too…kind of dependent on each other, I guess."

She nodded.

"Getting pretty silent on me Ayano." He said with a raised brow.

"I didn't mean to…" She said sighing.

" Don't worry about it." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or just resting. He was probably tired all the same, as she was.

Ayano groaned and sunk into her pillow. She felt her eyes flutter.

Maybe she could sleep everything off for a bit longer…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Gone Before Breakfast**

"Ayano?" Yukari knocked on her friend's door.

"Yea?" Ayano got up in her bed.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the first aid to see you today! The crowd was so restless when they thought the tournament was going to be cancelled!" Yukari ran in her room and gave Ayano a hug.

"It's alright. I'm fine now. Did Nanase and Kenji win?"

"Did they win? Of course they won!" Yukari said. "Kenji and Nanase will be honored as champions tomorrow and it will be so romantic! They're such a sporty couple! And then what about Kazuma? You should have seen the way he dove to stop your head from hitting that pole! You would have…it could have been so bad! Your so lucky!"

"You spent some time with Nori during the tournament?" She said aloud trying to switch the conversation. She hadn't thought about Kazuma's actions. Maybe she was taking him for granted now…

"Yea, well I kinda asked him if he wanted to meet tomorrow at the festival. It's really just a beach bonfire apparently, and some events. But I figured you'd spend it with Kazuma. Actually I think Nanase is going to try to get her brother to give Trista the pearl necklace she bought tomorrow too. But it's your birthday so no way am I going to ditch you for a boy!"

"Don't worry." She smiled. She didn't even know if she'd spend the day with Kazuma. She'd never had the chance to answer his question about the other night because Trista had interrupted them. He was probably still under the impression that she didn't like him or something. But then why would she have said all that to him in his apartment a week ago? Or why would he have come back to live at their family temple? She wanted to scream, but she couldn't let Yukari know about it, so she bit her lip and held it in.

"Hey Ayano!"

She looked past Yukari to see Nanase coming through the door. She looked like she'd just had a shower.

"Congrats Nanase!" Ayano smiled.

"Hey, don't congratulate me, my spike nearly got you in the hospital! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine now. I'll probably-"

"You're going to play it easy. Don't worry no plans tomorrow just your birthday, and the festival! Oh and my brother asked us if we want to stay another day since the festival was tomorrow evening! I figured that would be way better…no point in going home late!"

"Sounds great." Ayano nodded. "Sorry about screwing up the game."

"Are you kidding me? That save was pretty epic if not for the head injury…I mean most people don't really dive like that because it's a bit scary…but nothing probably scares you so." Nanase looked impressed. "Is Kazuma's hand okay?"

"I think so. It was pretty bruised." Ayano furrowed her brow. "Didn't he show you?"

"No, he's spent most of the afternoon in his room. Honestly I think you guys are both whipped from the competition and stuff. I know I am." Nanase stretched. "So tomorrow we'll get up and celebrate your birthday here at the house. Then we can take our sweet time getting ready for the festival!"

"Mhm!" Yukari nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Ayano smiled. She couldn't forget that this trip was relaxing. One way or another she'd enjoy her birthday tomorrow.

"Well we're going to head off to our room! I know Nanase is dying to sleep… She kind of snores."

"I do not!"

"No, you don't but you do take up a lot of the bed."

"Oh come on, you're a blanket hog!"

Ayano watched her door close as they left.

She took one of her pillows on her bed and put it over her face and screamed into it. It wasn't like she wasn't angry? Or whatever…she didn't like being passive…but Nanase was right. She couldn't just yell at Kazuma every time he tried to kiss her or something…not now that she knew…or kind of knew that she wanted it too. But she didn't know how to be passive…how to just accept it? It made her feel weird…vulnerable when he did that. Now he thought she probably disliked him for it.

She got up, her pillow in her arms against her chest, and opened the door a bit to her balcony. She felt the fresh evening air come in. The sun was setting. Her hair danced out into the air, the breeze pushing it in front of her face.

She was turning 18 tomorrow. She wasn't a full adult, but in some senses, people did consider it older. Soon her friends would leave to go to university, and she would probably stay at the Temple, so she could take over full time as leader when her father stepped down.

Her family was her future. She didn't want to do anything to put that in jeopardy. Even if Kazuma and her …even there was a chance it didn't work out, she couldn't mess up the family again. She knew Kazuma's story too well, and to think that any other family member might have to go through the same thing, well that was why this kind of harsh isolation of those who didn't have the fire affinity needed to stop. A push in the right direction she was totally for, but … not that.

She closed her balcony door and found her bed again. She barely had a bruise on her head, and Kazuma's hand was probably sore. Did she even say thank you to him?

Enough.

She put her head on the pillow and her blankets over her head. She needed sleep. Thinking about these things wouldn't fix it. Tomorrow she would thank him.

* * *

"Morning Ayano!" Kenta said as she went into the kitchen area of his oversized beach house.

"Morning." She smiled as she saw Yukari and Nanase were already in the sitting room, presenting her with a large "birthday breakfast."

"Happy birthday Ayano!" They chimed.

"Thanks!" She smiled again to them. "Where's Kazuma?"

"Kazuma left earlier on. I told him we were having breakfast for your Birthday, but he said to save him some and he'd be back later." Kenta admitted.

"Oh." Ayano said.

"Don't worry I don't think he'd leave and miss this if it wasn't something important." Nanase said.

"It's okay." Ayano said. "I came here with you guys anyway. Lets enjoy it!" She put her smile back on her face and sat down.

"Good outlook. You know, you seem kind of opposite to him in some ways. More upbeat and fiery in you're personality. Kazuma always let, or at least seemed to let things slide off his back. Even when I remember him being bullied, he'd never stand up for himself, he just kind of shrugged it off. I think he's got more backbone now, but I'd got to say, he probably learns from you in terms of a cheerful manner." Kenta laughed a bit as he put down some more dishes on the table.

"He does shrug things off. But actually a lot of stuff bugs him. I think if Kazuma told you all that happened to him, you'd understand he's not as passive as he seems." Ayano took a bite of her food. She didn't want to be accusatory- actually, she listened to her own words and realized Nanase was right about Kazuma too. He did put up a front sometimes. Maybe he was being outgoing when he flirted for the same reason she got angry when he teased. They were both trying to cope with it.

"Actually we did. Last night, he told me a lot. I was in the lounge and he I heard him up. We got to talking and he told me a lot about what happened and his return home. I think you got a more detailed story and I also think you understand his injury more, but I do think, him being around you lets him borrow a bit of your spark Ayano." Kenta leaned back in his chair.

Ayano noticed how Kenta seemed to have such a chill personality. If he wasn't a marine biologist she would surely think him a surfer or something. She'd never really thought that she could give anything to Kazuma. It had always seemed the reverse. Even when she'd saved him, he was somehow stronger and more knowing than her. It was a different light.

"Okay Mr. RelationshipAdvice, but how about you and Trista?" Nanase leaned forward over the table closer to her brother. Her brother's chair tipped a bit before he let it fall back onto all four legs.

"Trista?"

"Oh come on. You two are so perfect for each other. She is a totally awesome girl. And by the way I figured out the perfect way to show her!" Nanase said.

"Me Mr. RealtionshipAdvice? I think you must be Miss. Cupid? Why do you think I need help and-" Kenta's eyes opened with his slip.

"I knew it!" She beamed. "Well she's coming to the festival tonight right?"

"Well I thought all you girls were?"

"We have dates kind of." Yukari spoke up.

"So you'll be alone with Trista!" Nanase said. "And you got her a gift to show her that you care!"

"Wait-what? I did?" Kenta looked wide eyed at his sister, his brow cocked up.

" Yep! This!" Nanase showed him the pearls she'd bought. "You bought it when you bought the groceries! I thought it was a cute thing since you guys just returned the pearls to that older man!"

"I couldn't just give her these for no reason?"

"Tell her it's a thank you for her help! Still I bet she'd get the drift!" Nanase smiled, setting them down in front of her brother.

He sighed. "Okay, if you guys say so. But if it turns out badly Yukari you get that room to yourself. I'm going to make Nanase sleep outside."

"You would never!" Nanase said making a face to her brother.

"You want to play cupid you have to pay the consequences sis." He shrugged.

"So what's it like being 18 now Ayano? Your almost a like twenty year old adult?" Yukari looked to her.

"Not much different." She shrugged, taking another spoonful of food to her mouth.

"Well I'm pretty much done eating so why don't we see what you have in your closet for tonight my dear brother?" Nanase took her brother by the shirt and dragged him off.

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You're giving her pearls not going to go surfing with her…"

"Wait does he actually surf?" Ayano asked.

"Who knows? But I wouldn't worry about Nanase ignoring you, she's just really eager to see her brother off."

"It's fine. It's amusing really." Ayano shrugged, with a smile.

"Which reminds me we have got to get you looking really good for tonight- do you think we should do something with your hair? Your are supposed to look like an pretty-much-almost adult on your birthday and-" Yukari began when they both heard the front door open and close.

They peaked out to see Kazuma walking rather quickly towards his room with a bag in his hand.

"Kazuma I-" Ayano called out, but he closed the door behind him. She slumped a little.

"Don't stress about him! I bet he's got something planned for later. Maybe he's just-"

"Don't make excuses for him. It's fine." Ayano lifted her shaded face. "Why don't we plan out exactly what we're going to wear tonight? Plus, you haven't told me much about Nori! Now I'm the one who can tease you so-" Ayano stood up and shoved her friend off to her room and followed her in.

Her eyes dwindled on Kazuma's room's door.

She got the feeling that she messed up bad.

Suddenly it opened.

Kazuma came out. He walked passed her.

"Morning Ayano. How was that birthday breakfast? Is there any left for me?" He passively tousled her hair a bit as he left for the kitchen.

She watched him leave silently. Tousling her hair? He did that to Ren…was that how he saw her now? As just a little sister or something? Had she really made him back off that far?

"Hey, Ayano get in here! I've always wanted to see what kind of fancy hair do we could put in your amazing hair!" Yukari pulled Ayano into the room before she could fret any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Sparks Fly**

Ayano sighed.

Yukari had way too much fun playing dress up with her. Frankly she found it ironic that her hair was even staying in place now after everything it had gone through in the last few hours. She followed her out of the room and met Nanase in the living area who was in her own teal colored dress teaming with a smile.

"Did it work?" Yukari asked without hesitation, in her own yellow dress.

"Of course! Kazuma left with him, but I think he knows to buzz off when he meets up with Trista! I can't wait to see her with those pearls on!"

"So are you meeting Kenji for the celebration as Beach King and Queen?" Yukari put Nanase on the spot.

"Oh give it up, you're meeting Nori too aren't you? It's no different!"

"I bet Kazuma's going to be waiting for you! Especially if Kenta and Trista go off on their own!" Yukari said to Ayano. "I mean, you look super good tonight! All thanks to me!"

Ayano stood there with her hair in a high ponytail, her shorter strands hitting her shoulders, with a white flower in her hair, that matched the pale white summer haulter dress which had a band under the breasts which gathered and went out into a few pleats before it ended just about at her knees.

"I don't normally wear this kind of thing…"

"Oh come on, just because it's not a kimono?" Nanase said. "It actually suits you!"

Ayano caught a glimpse of her reflection in the windows overlooking the beach. Even if she did look good, she knew it wasn't really for anyone, but herself. Kazuma had clearly backed off. Hopefully Nanase and Yukari wouldn't abandon her too soon.

They left out to the beach where tiki torches lit a path where a huge bonfire was lit, and further down some stages for some of the events. It was higher up on the beach away from the water.

They gazed at its splendor as they walked closer to the crowds.

"Yukari?"

Yukari turned to see Nori. She smiled. "Ayano, do you mind if I go? I'll meet you later for the fireworks okay?"

"No problem. I'll hang out with Nanase for a bit then." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Yukari gave her a quick hug and left with Nori.

"We really shouldn't be ditching you on your birthday Ayano. Maybe tomorrow I can get my brother to make another dinner to celebrate it?"

"Don't worry about it! I bet your kind of happy you got to partner with Kenji by default?" Ayano got smart, giving her suspicious eyes. "You know he _did_ tell me that he wanted to partner with you first…"

"What? No way." Nanase blew her off.

"Oh come on, you two bug me all the time it's about time I-"

"Nanase? Ayano?"

They saw Kenji running up to them.

"How are you feeling Ayano?"

"Better now. Sorry about messing up the game!"

"Oh it's no problem! I'm glad your okay! So Nanase, want to go check out some other stuff before we get called out as the winners?" Ayano noticed his bold nature became a bit more prohibited around Nanase.

"Sure! As long as your okay by yourself Ayano? I'm sure Kazuma is around here somewhere!" Nanase said.

"Oh yea, I'll be fine. Maybe I'll go hang out by the bonfire. It'll give me something to look at." Ayano looked back to it. "Don't worry about me! I'll meet you guys later!"

Nanase and Kenji nodded and they walked off.

She wasn't particularly mad or anything that she was alone. She didn't mind some time to herself again. But, it just hadn't felt like her birthday since this morning. It was good that Nanase and Yukari had someone else to be with, and as much as she had hoped to spend more time with them tonight, she knew she couldn't stop them.

However, she also knew she wasn't about to disclose the fact that Kazuma probably had something else to do tonight.

She looked to the sky. It was a full moon on her birthday.

She found herself feeling rather strange, amongst all the people who were conversing, groups and couples. It felt lonely. She wondered if that was how Kazuma felt back in the day- awkwardly left over. She happened to spot Trista and Kenta from a distance. They looked happy. She was wearing the necklace.

She found herself walking towards them but then stopped. It would be awkward to interrupt. Instead she took it upon herself to go down to the beach. There she'd just blend into the darkness, and look at the sky. The stars were so clear here.

For some reason, she felt a bit of peace in it. Normally she liked the eventful and the busy nature of these kinds of things, but today, she didn't mind a bit of time on her own.

Even from a good five feet from the water, she could feel the dew of the tides, like mist in the air. She felt herself shiver in the slightest.

"What are you doing here alone?"

She turned and saw Kazuma to her surprise.

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you happen to kind of stand out from the darkness, between your stark white dress and the stark white moon."

"Right." She said and she turned back to the moon. "So where were you this morning?" Her words were blunt and aggravated.

"Honestly, I forgot something kind of important. Kenta reminded me about it last night."

"Oh. How was breakfast?"

"…you really care about _my breakfast_ Ayano?" Kazuma rose a brow.

"Well it was my _birthday_ breakfast, but you know who cares it's only my birthday?" She said and turned to leave, her voice tinged with sarcasm. She wasn't holding back this time. It was going to end here.

"Wait, wait." He said grabbing her wrist. She saw his wrapped hand again. She still hadn't had the chance to properly say thank you to him, but it was hard now that he had acted like such an idiot. She felt the anger flare in her veins that she was sick of trying to control.

"Can you just take a breather for a minute? I can explain myself you know." He said.

"You had no obligation to stay for it. You don't need to."

"Look, I needed to get something _for_ today. So I had to get it this morning."

"And what about that stunt with patting my head? I'm not Ren you know? Do I look like a child who needs some stupid reassurance?"

Kazuma's brows raised. He hadn't realized it _had_ gotten under her skin. "Well honestly I did that to try to see if I could get any reaction from you. I didn't know it would have such a delayed effect but- I mean, I guess I wasn't about to kiss you again, considering what happened last time." He shrugged.

"Oh." She felt her mouth clench shut.

"And it wasn't meant like Ren. I know you're not a kid Ayano. We had that discussion. Which, if you don't mind staying a little longer, I can give you your birthday gift."

"What? A gift? I don't need a gift-"

"Yea right. Normally you'd have me bringing you to some dinner because I missed breakfast this morning or some kind of thing like that. Actually this gift is what was out getting this morning. " He pulled out a small rectangular box from his pocket.

"What is that Kazuma?"

"Just opened it Ayano."

She opened it and saw a tear drop ruby on a chain, with two small pearls next to it, one on each side.

"I was going to give it to you earlier, but Kenta wanted me to go with him to meet Trista. I think women make him kind of anxious. Never would have pegged him for that. I saw you come out with Nanase and Yukari. I just didn't go over because I thought you wanted to spend time with them. Figured now was a good time to give it to you."

"Why would you give me this if you were mad about how I acted the other day…"

"Mad? Good God you're naive Ayano! As far as I'm concerned, just because you don't want me to kiss you don't mean I'm not going to get you something? I got the money for it anyway. Think of it from the family if you want, Ren and Jugo included. Normally you get angry when I kiss you or flirt so believe me if it bugs you that much, I can stop. It's no fun for me, but I will. I'm not going to push you to do that…" He put his hands in his pockets and looked upwards to the left towards the moon. His chin cocked upwards. Always so confident, and prideful in what he did. He never got angry or walked away when things got upfront, but she realized she never put him in that position – it was always him reaching out to push the flirting moves first.

"So do you like it?" His eyes shifted down to her.

"I do. But I don't need it Kazuma." She pushed it towards him. She kept her words concise.

"It's your birthday. You're keeping it." He said rather bluntly, taking it and pointing it at her. "Who spends their birthday by themselves on a beach when there's literally festivities going on less than 20 feet away?" He bent to down to her level, his face closer to hers. "I mean you are 18 now right, just two more years until you become a real ad-"

Kazuma's eyes widened.

Ayano pushed her face forward and was now kissing him this time. It was meeker then his…but-

Suddenly, in a flash, he was watching her run off back towards the bonfire; her red hair mixing in with the flames, until he couldn't see her anymore.

And she forgot her necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Fireworks**

Ayano didn't wait to see if Nanase had been crowned yet with Kenji. She'd have to apologize to her tomorrow. Tell her she got sick or something. Maybe it was selfish but there was not turning back now.

She felt herself hit her bed with a thump. She'd ran back to the house so fast she hadn't had the time to consciously realize she'd basically just backed out of the whole evening of fun.

She was screwed either way. She couldn't enjoy her birthday. She couldn't face Kazuma after that. For once she tried to do what he did, and she just felt like a fool for it. She couldn't run back to her friends.

She probably was going to have to watch the fireworks from her balcony.

It wasn't the birthday she'd hoped for. She took her pillow and punched it hard. She didn't know how to just not get mad around him when he did that stuff, and the alternatives weren't working. The feeling she got made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like it – that feeling was one she couldn't control.

Suddenly she heard someone else in the house.

Judging by the steps and the door closing to the right of her room, it was Kazuma.

She stared at her door. Maybe she should at least talk to him…that was the second time she ran off. She didn't even get to thank him for saving her.

But she couldn't find the will to get off the bed. Her legs felt like stone.

She took a large breath in and out. She looked away from the door and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. It fell loosely over her, as the flower, absently fell onto the bed.

She probably wasn't worth the aggravation. Tsui Ling had probably been a better match for him than her. Maybe he could find someone more like her, someone who knew how to handle their own emotions...

She just didn't know how to handle any of it? It was so aggravating. Maybe it was better this way. She laced her hand to the halter on her neck and pulled slightly at one of the straps to loosen it so she could take off her dress.

"I wouldn't do that just yet…"

She felt a breeze and suddenly realized her balcony door was open. Had she been that absently confined to her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed?

She turned to see Kazuma standing on it, the first firework emerging into the air.

"What are you doing?" She asked standing up, but still diverting her eyes. Her voice had a tinge of irritation in it.

"You ran away so I decided to come to you. Its not that hard to hop over the balcony…and well you know me I don't' fall easily."

"I-I didn't mean to run away…" She said. "It's not…it wasn't you it's-"

"I gave you my side of the story." He said leaning against the door. "Just explain to me what's going on on your end and I'll leave."

She turned her eyes to him, and decided to let it out once and for all.

"I just don't know how to not just get irritated with you! I know you want me to, but I'm trying not to just brush you off. I mean and then I tried to be more like you and make the first move but I'm not like that either…its just you make me so vulnerable and I hate it. I'm supposed to be the powerful, leader…I don't know how to handle the feeling I get and I-"

She felt him put a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it Ayano." He gave her a serious look.

She put her head down. "I thought I caused you to back off. When I ran away the other day it was because I tried not to get angry but then I didn't know what else to do. So my feet just moved."

"You're trying to deal with it. I get it. I never thought I'd let someone else get under my skin again, and that's why I just flirted aimlessly with you originally. I knew you'd get angry and shove off any real emotion for teasing. But now, after that last job… I think you actually grew up a bit Ayano."

"You know…I'm not a-"

"No, we already established your not a child. But at least you know yourself now. Don't worry about what happened the past few days…I don't want to complicate things."

"How could I not worry? I thought – I was scared I'd just break up the family again?"

"That drastically? No way. Even if we did fight, at the least I wouldn't walk away again. Don't be so dramatic."

"I hate you." She said and she pounded her fist on his chest.

He covered her hand on his chest with his. It was still bandaged.

She looked at it. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's what your sorry for?" His voice was tinged with sarcasm. "Out of anything that's happened, my injury is on your mind? I've been through worse Ayano."

"Just shut up and accept it."

"I do." He said lowering his eyes to hers. "But if you keep punching me like that, I'll really think your trying to abuse me."

"You're doing it."

"What?"

"Dismissing what I'm saying with sarcasm. Its annoying Kazuma." Her voice was heavy with feeling.

"Well I guess we're both guilty of something." He admitted. "You know you do get a better view of the fireworks then me."

"What? You're literally a foot over from my room?"

"Nope. The foot counts." He fell backwards and bounced lightly onto her bed, lying back, as another Firework lit up the dark room for a moment. In doing so he noticed the white flower from her hair on the bed.

"Well you can't stay here all night."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" She said. She still felt the pressure of everything. It didn't feel resolved yet.

"It's not really your room. It's actualy Kenta's. So you can't kick me out."

"Fine." Ayano sighed.

He turned his head to her. She wasn't fighting him again. She was trying. "Not going to drag me out by my ear?"

"No. I give up." She said and sat on the corner of her bed. "I just really don't feel like arguing." She admitted.

"I get it. Things are never easy Ayano. I don't ever expect them to be. You shouldn't either. But easiness and happiness don't mean the same thing. I know I can be selfish, but it's only because I'm holding back too Ayano."

"How?" She asked, when suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragged her closer.

"Because I wasn't sure this is what I wanted, but now I know I don't want to just protect you."

She saw his hand coming for her face and squinted, only to find he'd put the flower back in her hair.

"Don't withhold just because you don't want to offend me. And don't try to act like me, I'm not really the best role model." He said.

"Yea I learned that after nearly loosing my leg two weeks ago." She admitted.

"Lucky I was so good at getting you back home so quick." He smirked.

"Oh right, I forgot it was you who killed the Nickar wasn't it?" She challenged.

"The mermaid demon?"

"Oh it was_ not_ a mermaid." She said, when a large boom from the fireworks caused her to jump a little.

He laughed. "Scared?" He put his face closer to hers.

"No, not this time." She said.

He rose a brow at her, and then grabbed her arm again and pulled her on the bed.

She looked surprised as he looked down on her.

"Don't think I didn't notice you tonight."

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you the moment you left the house. You looked really nice tonight Ayano." He shrugged, dismissing his direct compliment with a smirk. "Actually the fireworks kind of reflect on your dress. It's neat."

"Wow, is that a compliment?"

"Well you wanted one. I mean you would have looked better wearing that necklace…"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

He laughed. "It's fine. I still have it."

"Kazuma…" She said and looked out towards the fireworks for a moment.

"Yea?" He asked a little off guard by her sullen expression.

"Promise me you won't ever risk yourself just to protect me."

"What?" He asked wide-eyed.

"It really just occurred to me. With how different our lives are as part of the Kannagi family…that I get why we need to look out for each other. But I don't think it's fair to ask you to jump in front of a bullet or anything for me. I don't think I could live on knowing that you did that. It is kind of selfish to think that one person's life is more important than another's don't you think?" She said looking back to him.

"God Ayano…" He shook his head.

"What?" She furrowed her brow.

"You're an idiot." He said, and kissed her.

_So next chapter will have lemon* so I am going to change the rating to M. Just a bit of a forewarning ;)  
xoxP69xox_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Do You Trust Me**

"How am I the idiot?" She asked taking a breath in from the kiss he gave her.

"Do we always have to bicker?" He asked sighing.

"Well if …"

"Look if you were in my position don't you see how that's a little unfair?"

"Well I don't see the point in me telling you to save me. That guilt…" She signed. She didn't _want _to bring up Tsui Ling.

He closed his eyes. "I don't _need_ to with you...I mean some times I do. You can stand up on your own Ayano. But it's problematic to tell me to do otherwise too…if you were me, and you knew I was going to die, wouldn't you have the inclination to stop it?"

"Of course, that's-"

"It _is_ the point. I could top that suggestion with something more drastic like both promising to take a leap if one of us dies, but I don't think that we're that reckless and we've seen with the Kenshin and Mizuko that those things never end well…not too practical either…I'd hate to see one of us turn into an angry ghost or youma..."

"No, that's not good either."

"Well we can just face the facts that we're kind of screwed either way with our powers, but we can try to escape death as best we can along the way." He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "But if you want to ask hard questions I have a better one to ask…"

"What?" She asked turning to face him on the bed.

"Are we going to make this official or not?"

"Wait? How ? What?" Her eyes got wide.

"I mean _us_." He said. "Because this time, I'm not letting you run in the other direction." He then pinned her arms on the bed and sat so he was hovering over her.

"Are you sure you want to settle with me Kazuma? I'm sure you can find-" She diverted her eyes, elsewhere.

"Give it a break Ayano. I haven't been with anyone since Tsui Ling. But the moment you say no-"

"No! I mean, no I don't want you to leave." She bit her lip. "Your getting joy out of this aren't you?"

"Me? Well it is funny to see you confuse yourself, but honestly why is it so hard for you to say yes?"

"You're the first guy I've ever really liked Kazuma what do you expect?!" She blurted out before she realized what she'd said.

"I'll take it as a yes." He said, and kissed her nose. She cringed and blushed looking at him. "You know it's not all games for me. You ought to realize how hard it is to know that the girl I'm falling for is kind of reckless and puts herself into danger a lot. I mean it's the one thing I probably shouldn't do considering how hard I take it when I can't save someone…"

"I'm sorry. I cant just live in a bubble you know."

"All the more reason for me to stay by your side. I guess we both have our hurdles, but I can handle them if you can?"

She nodded. He looked to the left, and got up to sit.

"Oh look the fireworks are done. I bet they'll all be back soon." The room grew darker without the illumination of the fire works. Only the moon gave them light.

He heard Ayano give a small sigh. He wondered how he expected this night to go? Suddenly he felt a pull on his shirt, as he was forced down to Ayano's level where he felt a pressure on his lips.

She was kissing him again.

"What was that about?" He fell down over her.

"Hell, if you think you just get to leave after that?! We didn't even decide what this is."

"What is this Ayano?" He asked like a flirt.

"You tell me Kazuma."

"Well I guess this mean's I'm your boyfriend right?" He said whispering it in her ear.

"I mean I guess so but don't let it get to your head Ka-" Suddenly his lips were on hers and she felt herself melting into the bed behind her.

Why did she still try to defend herself from it? She knew she'd liked Kazuma from the moment he'd come back! He stood for something not many people did. She'd been jealous of Kirika and Catherine when she thought he was with them. He proved himself, and then he dealt with so much more pain. The last thing she wanted to do was push him away. He didn't need any more grief…she needed to support him the same way he'd supported her.

"Kazuma…"

"Yea Ayano?"

"…I've actually really liked you for a while now. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, but I'm sorry I ever made you leave our family. I'm happy your back now…even if you annoy me when you flirt so recklessly." She said it so quickly it was like ripping of a band aid. She looked up at him. Her walls were down. For once she didn't feel confident, but it seemed okay. "And if you ever died… I couldn't forgive you."

"No need to say sorry. I'm just glad you finally figured it out. I mean I knew it a while ago…but I figured I would wait around for you for a bit longer." He took the flower out of her hair again. "And for your sake, I'll try not to die Ayano. That's all I can promise."

She looked at him. Sometimes he seemed so mature. Not like a typical flirtatious guy. It was moments like these when she really saw him.

"Well you don't need to wait any longer. I'll catch up."

"Well you are 18 now you're almost there."

"I don't want to be almost there. I want to be here." She said looking to the side. "I don't want to be seen like something less. I want to be someone you can depend on to you know."

"I do depend on you."

"Then don't say I'm _almost_ there!"

He smirked. She just wouldn't settle for less.

"Stop smirking Kazuma, and kiss me already." She said and grabbed the nape of his dress shirt and pulled him down.

"As you say _Fire Princess_." She saw him look at her in a way that wasn't full of suggestion like he always did. It was softer.

He was staring at her hair in a mess of red on the white bed. Her white dress, made her look so beautiful against her slightly tanned skin from the sun the past two days, and yet he couldn't forget the flame within her. He'd known for a while now Tsui Ling was really gone. What they'd had lasted only for a short while but the scars would heal. With Ayano, well she'd helped him heal those scars and find a new place here again. He wouldn't let anything spoil his happiness this time.

He kissed her more purposefully this time, his hand resting under her chin, his other elbow propping himself up over her.

She found her hands wrapping around his neck. She'd wanted this kind of feeling for such a long time, but she'd never been sure where they stood. Now she knew.

She felt him kiss her neck. Not like he normally did, but with more purpose.

"Kazuma…" She breathed his name into the air.

"Should I stop?"

"No, don't." She mustered her words out. She didn't want to stop. She wasn't going to let her embarrassed nature bring out her anger this time.

He heard the passion in her words. He looked at her with a smile. "You know if I start now I don't know if I could stop…"

"Stop saying such flirty things and just-"

"Kiss you, got it." He said his smirk dulled down to a gaze into her eyes. She looked up at him with blushing cheeks.

He kissed her deeply and she felt her heart fluttering. He put his hand on her waist as she pulled her hand around his neck, as he began to kiss down her neck. She felt herself breathing hard for now apparent reason. His body pressed down onto hers. His weight and his warmth, it felt so right.

He leaned into her and whispered in here ear. "Ayano, do you trust me?"

Her eyes opened a little and then nodded.

"Are you sure?"

She took her hand to his face. "I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Trust**

He noticed in her face and her voice there was no hesitance this time.

His hand moved down her body, where her thighs clenched together to stop him between her legs.

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I do its just…"

"I wont do anything you don't want me to Ayano."

"How come you didn't give me that option when you decided to stay in my room?"

"Me staying isn't an option. What I do, well that's up to you. Trust me." He said, his eyes clear.

She nodded. She reached in for another kiss as he moved his hand back down.  
She suddenly felt him between her legs. Her dress skirt around her thighs. She'd never imagined she'd be doing this with Kazuma so soon.

She felt her back arch under the pressure of his fingertips. She wondered how much Kazuma knew about this stuff. She was always a little behind him, even if she didn't like to admit it.

Suddenly his kiss felt more passionate and trailed to her ear. She felt him enter her and she nearly exclaimed his name.

He took his mouth back to hers to quiet her. He didn't know if the others were back. He gave a slight smug smile to himself knowing he'd made her nearly say his name, as she blushed.

She felt his hand run through her. She'd never felt like this before. She felt her hand reach up into his hair, as her body pressed closer to his involuntarily.

He bit his own lip as he started to get hot.

She felt something against her leg, under his pants. She looked up to see Kazuma who looked flush now too.

She rested her other hand on his shirt and suddenly she grasped it causing it to pull a little. He took it upon himself to take it completely off.

His body was so toned. She knew first hand what it took to stay in shape under their line of work, but still, it made her blush, when his skin was now against hers. His kisses trailed down to her chest. She felt his hand on her chest, it made her squirm a little. She began to get hot again.

She used her right hand to pull the string of her dress from behind her neck. He was surprised by her action. "Ayano…"

"It-it's fine." She said and looked up at him, before blushing and looking away.

"You know, I think I might love you Ayano." He said in her ear.

"Are…your not…"

"No, no flirting. Nothing about that. I'm dead serious."

She looked up to him and she suddenly felt like she was bubbling up, full of feeling. Since when was she so emotional? She smiled a little and dragged him back down into kisses.

He couldn't hold back any more. He absently grinded into her leg. He felt her brush up against him in response and he was gone.

"Ayano…" He breathed to her cheek.

"Kazuma…" She said in approval.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of him against her. She was scared. Vulnerable for once. But she didn't want to stop. Her body didn't want her to stop. "…go ahead." She breathed on his ear.

"Tell me if I need to stop…" Kazuma whispered in a raspy voice as he began to enter her.

Ayano felt it move against her. Pushing into her. It felt so strange, and when it finally entered she felt a sting of pain. She squeeled, but tried to muffle it.

"I'll stop."

"No don't."

"Don't be stubborn Ayano. This isn't the time to-"

She looked at him, her amber eyes glistening up at him. "I'm okay."

He shook his head and kissed her again, carefully going farther.

She cringed but as he slowly went it settled into a dull pain.  
She felt him move farther within her. She wondered how much farther he could go... She realized her own thoughts and started to blush.

"Do you need me to s-"

She shook her head and murmured a no. He laughed a bit to himself and kissed her again moving in and out, gently.  
After a second time he felt her hips grind with his. He breathed out a heavy breath, suppressing the need to moan.

She swallowed and suddenly began to feel pleasure; A heat, of his body's friction against hers. What was this? It was like an internal fire, unlike anything she'd summoned before.

Her breathing got heavier. This feeling she had, spread like fire. She felt his pace quicken. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, his hands grasping at his back, against the muscles that tensed when he moved forward.

"Ka-Kazuma…"

"Mmm…Ayano.." Kazuma couldn't help but go faster. Ayano's red hair spilt like fire on the pillow and her eyes like sparks. He couldn't help it. She awoke something in her that had been dormant for years. Before it was like loving a china doll, now it was loving the incarnation of flame itself.

"Ahh!" She said and he had to smother her voice with a kiss.

"They might be sleeping."

"I-I-you-you-" She stuttered in a whispered breathy voice.

"Oh." He smirked a little. He continued again and she arched her back.

She felt pleasure ripple through her. He felt her tighten around him.

"I can't hold on much longer." He said in a heavy voice.

She wrapped her hand into his hair, supporting his head, when she felt her body contort in pleasure like a spark of electricity ran up her spine.

He came soon after, like an electric spark moving through a current.

He landed beside her and breathed out pulling his pants back on. He then came back down beside Ayano pulling her in closer.

She turned to him and looked to the blankets she was using to cover her chest.

"I…I think I love you too Kazuma."

"Are you sure it's love? Because it could have just been my great talent in-"

She grabbed a spare pillow and threw it at him.

"Alright. I get it." He said with a smile, and pulled her close to him again.

"I – I need a – shirt- or…" She said, noticing her dress wasn't covering much at this point. She felt so strange going to bed in so unclothed.

Kazuma tossed her something. She took it and tried to make it out in the darkness.

"Your shirt?!" She said.

"Unless you want to get out of bed? It should cover you more than that dress?"

She sighed. She really didn't want to hobble out of bed with nothing on. At least not while he was staring. She put it on, its dark fabric covering her just mid- thigh.

"Wow it almost fits." He said.

"It does not? Why is it so long?" She felt it pull a bit where her chests were.

"So I could tuck it in. It was a bit of a formal occasion today wasn't it?" He pulled on her shirt dragging her down to the bed again.

She nodded. "My birthday."

"I was more thinking the beach festival but-"

She gave him a look but then felt it interrupted as she shivered suddenly.

"Are you cold?"

"A bit. You probably brought in a draft earlier."

"Well I'm sure we got rid of it…but if you want to use my body heat…"

Her face got red, he could see it in the dark. He smirked and drew her closer.

"This is nice." He said, in a low calm voice as they faced the moon still high in the sky.

She looked at him. He looked a strange content she'd only seen a few times. She wondered if that's how he looked all of the time when he was with Tsui Ling out in the world before the stress of returning and all that came back down on him…

She smiled to her self knowing she could make him return to that feeling. She noticed his hand hanging down over her arm, having wrapped her into a hug against him.

He came back to and noticed his hand was warmer. He felt his hand laced in with hers. He pulled his head up to see she'd taken the liberty to grab it before falling off to sleep.

He smiled to himself and rested his head back down to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Day After**

Ayano woke to the morning sun spilling into her room as neither her nor Kazuma had closed the curtains the previous night.

She couldn't believe what had actually happened. She expected to see Kazuma's face beside her when she awoke. Instead she nearly had a heart attack when he entered back into her room from the door to the hallway.

"Where were you?"

"Quick trip. Had to get some things. Everyone's still asleep for now." He said. "Good sleep?"

Suddenly she saw the cocky gaze that she'd expected to wake up to.

"Fine, thank you." She said, trying to look away before she blushed.

He smiled and slunk into bed with her. "So what do you think Jugo is going to say?"

"My father?" She said surprised.

"You don't know huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" He turned his head away with a smile.

"Kazuma tell me!"

"Your father's been trying to get me to date you for a while. Remember that trip to the Amusement park? No, ghost, no youma, just him setting us up on a date."

"No? No way! I don't believe you!" She sat straight up on the bed.

He dragged her back down again. "I had a suspicion for a while. Even Ren was in on it."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Hands off my brother. You can do what you want to Jugo though. He's _your _dad." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"This wasn't a whole ruse was it? And you just happened to-" Her eyes opened.

"No. Just coincidence. But I do think it's about time we make an appearance around the others again. Ill sneak out back into my room. No worries." He kissed her nose quickly and left through the balcony just as fast.

She stretched. She needed to put on some actual clothes. Actually she needed to shower.

She came back from the bathroom without anyone seeing her. They' d probably end up at the beach today, so she threw on her black, slightly ruffled bikini under a tank top and shorts. She looked at her hair. No down today.

She left her room just before Nanase and Yukari left their rooms. Kazuma's door was already open as if he'd left it already.

"Hey! Were you okay last night Ayano? We couldn't find you!" Nanase said as they walked into the living room.

"Yea, well I – uh-" She said.

"I dragged her back here. I forgot her birthday gift at the house." Kazuma piped up already on the couch with Kenta.

"He got you a gift!" Yukari exclaimed. "What was it?"

"It was way too much." Ayano shook her head.

"I got her this." Kazuma let it fall out of his hand.

"Why do you have it?" Ayano asked. "You just wanted to show it off."

"Actually, I knew you wouldn't wear it today. Plus you almost lost it last night." Kazuma raised his brow. She furrowed hers.

"Woah, trying to out do me and those pearls huh?" Kenta gave Kazuma a sideways look, a bit wide eyed.

"Pearls don't work for Ayano." He shrugged and put it on the table in front of them. "So how'd it go for you?"

Kenta nodded. "Good. Trista liked the pearls. Thanks for that Nanase."

"Oh no problem." She gleamed.

"So how about the crowning of you guys as winners? I'm sorry I missed it." Ayano said.

"Oh I don't mind. It was your birthday anyway. You could do what you wanted." Nanase said. "And, I'll tell you more- back at the beach! Come on let's go! It's our last day!" She dragged Ayano out of the room towards the door. Yukari followed.

"So you actually forgot the gift here?" Kenta asked. "After everything you said the night before."

Kazuma looked to him. "No. But I didn't want to say otherwise."

"Huh." Kenta said.

"By the way, I have something for you." Kazuma handed him a bag.

"What?" Kenta took it and looked in it. Inside he found a gift card to a local scuba shop and then a restaurant. There was a package at the bottom too.

"I've brought Ayano there before. I had no clue about the scuba stuff so I figured it was best for you and Trista." Kazuma shrugged.

Kenta looked at the amount on the cards. "Woah, Kazuma you sure?"

"Not a problem. I owe you for all you did back then."

"But-uh, what about these sheets?" He opened up the package to a pair of bed sheets. Kenta's face went into a stunned form, wondering if Kazuma was suggesting some kind of innuendo for him and Trista….or some strange joke.

"I figured you needed them more than me." Kazuma stood up. "Might want to burn the ones in Ayano's room." He smirked and walked out, intending to leave for the beach.

Kenta's eyes widened, and then shook his head, giving a small, awkward laugh. Kazuma sure didn't need him anymore. He had a wit about him still, and definitely the defiance that would get him in trouble, but at least he could handle himself now. Plus, at least he had a girl like Ayano to support him, he wouldn't feel so foreign in his family.

Kenta looked to the restaurant card. He might have to use that tonight.

* * *

"So what happened last night Ayano?"

"Yea, I mean that ruby necklace is so nice!" Yukari gleamed.

"Nothing…I mean, well-" She said trying not to look at them. She couldn't blow up now. I mean they were official now weren't they? She was waded into the water up to her hips, and had no way to dive under the water yet to escape her friends.

"Well what?" Nanase smirked.

"Hey Nanase!"

They turned to see Kenji and Nori.

"Hey Kenji!" Nanase smiled. "Your other friend still gone?"

Ayano sighed a breath of relief.

"Good to see your better Ayano. Didn't see you last night !" Kenji said. "And yea, he's not into it. I did tell him about your fire powers like you said to Ayano." He laughed a bit.

"Yea…well just got kind of hung up last night." She said. "So why don't _you _ two spend some time before Kenta comes out?"

"My brother won't care about Kenji. He met him. Said he likes him." Nanase said, as Kenji's face eased.

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to play some volleyball? Theres a game going to start on the beach in a bit?"

"Sure!" Nanase walked over to the beach, where Kenta and Kazuma were standing.

"Wanna watch?" Nori asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Of course!" Yukari motioned for Ayano to follow.

"With Kenji again?" Kenta raised a brow as they approached.

"Where's Trista?" Nanase countered.

Kazuma left and walked out to the water towards Ayano who lingered behind.

He went up to her with a smirk and slapped her butt, to see what she'd do. She jumped in the air and arched her back as if to strike.

"Uhm…did Kazuma just…?" Kenji asked.

"Oh no, wait! Knowing Ayano she'll get so angry at him! She totally hates Kazuma's advances like that." Nanase said as she looked to Yukari who nodded. Kenta stayed mute along wit Nori, staring in awe himself.

Ayano turned to Kazuma and surprisingly he found her kissing him.

She stopped and took a step towards the beach again.

"I thought for sure you'd go after me to avenge that." Kazuma smirked.

"I did." She smirked back and walked briskly back to the sand.

Kazuma's face dropped. He felt his swim trunks suddenly lower then they should have been.

"Did she just – did he just moon-uh-?" Nori asked stuttering.

"Uhm…yep..." Yukari said.

"That's not normally Ayano?!" Nanase added stunned. "That's like passive aggressive Ayano…"

They all stood with their eyes wide.

Kenta couldn't help but laugh.

Kazuma turned around and pulled up his shorts. He ran up behind her instead, and dragged her down into the water again, surprising her.

"You're so lucky I have a nice ass." He said into her ear as she fell back into the deeper water.

She blushed. "That's what you get for doing that in public!"

"So I can do that in private?" He said.

"That's- that's not what I said… would you rather I get out the Enraiha?" She said.

"No, but I don't know which one is meaner…" He raised his brow.

"Well then don't." She said nearly steaming the water around her from her red blush.

"Fine. But I mean the kiss was nice, you could do that more often." He said biting her ear.

"Kazuma!" She said, as she got out of the water. He followed behind.

"What was that Ayano?" Nanase asked.

Ayano sighed.

"Didn't she tell you? She's my girlfriend now." Kazuma put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Yukari looked wide-eyed and enthused.

"I didn't know how to." She gave in.

"We called it." Nanase said proud.

Kazuma looked to Kenta. "So why don't you invite Trista over for that bonfire your having tonight?"

"A bonfire?" Kenta asked.

Kazuma smiled. "Or out to dinner. One of the three gifts."

Kenta's face dropped and went running after Kazuma.

"You know if I could save you back then, I could sure as hell beat you now kid!" He said laughing with a tinge of playful vengeance.

"I'm no kid anymore, and I'd like to see you try." Kazuma said as they ran off onto the beach.

"Am I missing something?" Nanase asked.

"No clue. " Ayano sighed. She was happy though. Although Kazuma was a little too p.d.a for her liking, it was really starting to feel like it would be a really good summer now.

And for a change, she didn't have to chase after him this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Last Afternoon on the Beach**

"So what happened?" Nanase asked, sitting on the beach with Ayano and Yukari.

"Yea how'd this all go down last night?" Yukari inquired.

"And why didn't you stay long enough to tell us!" Nanase added.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry I wasn't there Nanase but honestly…things got really awkward between us. He thought I was ignoring him, and I was just taking your advice so…"

"Wait, wait, what advice?" Nanase looked lost.

"The stuff you said about putting our walls up? Like me getting mad instead of accepting it, and him being such a flirt instead of showing serious emotion…" Ayano didn't like feeling so vulnerable. She mumbled her words, and itched to get out of the situation.

"Wow, I can't believe that all sunk in so deep…" Yukari added.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She said with a tinge of accusatory anger.

"Haha, relax. I'm happy it worked out." Nanase smiled.

"Actually all of us might be going back to school with boyfriends this year." Yukari made a small squeal noise.

"Yea, now we don't need to bug Ayano so much, we'll be too busy with ours." Nanase leaned back onto her towel.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourselves? I mean they didn't ask you yet…" Ayano said slightly irritated.

"Oh jealous because it took us only a few days Ayano?"

"What! No! But I mean-"

"Although I don't know if we'll end up with a nice necklace like Ayano's to show for it after." Yukari added. "He totally spoiled you!"

"Hey, but didn't my brother say he didn't see Kazuma in his room last night by the time we got back." Nanase looked a bit more serious.

"Yea, I remember Kenta went to go talk to him after we came back and he wasn't in there." Yukari nodded.

"Oh- uh- are you sure? I, I mean I'm… sure he was. He came back with me." Ayano tried to play it off.

"Nope definitely empty." Nanase grinned a little to Yukari.

"Wait, could this mean…" Yukari's eyes enlarged.

"AYANO!" They the proclaimed looked at her with large smiles.

"What? I'm sure he, uh, stepped out for a bit. He always is out on his balcony. I'm sure he just went for a little fresh air. I mean…nothing…happened if that's what your thinking…" She recalled the previous night and started to blush on accident. Most of what happened didn't seem like part of reality. It was strange how Kazuma and her had managed to open up so well to each other. There was still that sense of denial she had, and a sense of anger that came with his shameless flirting now that they were public but she didn't really want to make all the details public.

"Right. _Very_ convincing." Nanase laughed.

"Hey, look the guys are playing volleyball again! I guess they just couldn't get enough." Yukari pointed, as the guys were casually passing the ball not more than a meter or so from them.

"But Nori's not playing. Actually I don't see Kazuma there either…" Nanase added.

"I don't think Nori likes sports as much as Kenji does." Yukari stood up for him.

"Well then where's Kazuma? Ayano do you know?" She was closest to the game. And she looked over her shoulder at them.

"No clue. Probably in the water or something."

"Well at least she's not an uptight girlfriend." Yukari shrugged to Nanase.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It's good. Some girls get super jealous or worried when their boyfriends aren't with them. But I mean clearly Kazuma likes you, although he has been with some other girls too since you guys have been at it."

Ayano used to think the same thing. But twice this summer he'd reassured her he hadn't been with anyone except for Tsui Ling. "No, actually he hasn't. Sometimes he comes off that way, but I realize now maybe I was just jealous or something." She said rather quietly staring off past the girls into the beach.

"Woah, this relationship stuff is making you super mature Ayano. But I'm happy for you." Nanase smiled. "Gives us less to worry about."

"Yea, no more setting you two up!" Yukari gleamed.

"Wait, setting us up?"

"Oh of course, all those times we followed you around! Totally because we were team Kazu-no." Nanase admitted.

"Or is it team Ay-uma?" Yukari asked.

"_Hey watch out!"_

The three turned to see the volleyball rushing towards them. Actually it was going straight for Ayano.

She tried to flinch away, holding up her arm, expecting the hit.

Instead she felt a woosh of air go past her. She opened her eyes to see Kazuma had stopped the ball from hitting her head, it sitting in his palm, adjacent to his hip.

Ayano turned around to the guys. "Do I have a target on my head or something!?"

"Sorry Ayano! I'm not really the best at it compared to the older guys!" Ren said sheepishly.

She sighed.

"You okay?" Kazuma turned to her.

"Thanks to you. When did you get here?"

"I was grabbing a drink from the stand, and happened to come over at the right time I guess. Kind of vollyballed-out myself. I'd rather relax."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you miss me?" He gave her a smirk.

"No! I uhm- I , well that's not…" She felt herself getting red. Why was he so good at that? Especially now...

"Either way, unfortunately because not all things run in the family, I think we ought to move a bit farther from their game."

"Actually, Yukari and I are going to go watch! See you too!" Nanase grabbed Yukari's hand and led her closer to the game.

Ayano swallowed. Of course her friends were going to leave her here with him. As they sat down farther away, she felt even more put on the spot. What did she say now? But what about the previous night? It all came rushing back. She felt her face start to get red again.

"The sun getting to you Ayano?" Kazuma leaned back.

"No that's not it. I was just-"

"If you don't mind I'm just going to doze off. Make sure I don't get burned okay?" Kazuma then sleepily closed his eyes. He already knew his skin bared sun better than hers, but he left it to himself.

She watched him doze. "Why should I?"

"Well you are the reason I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"Kazuma!" She roared, and then found herself ignored by him, as he had appeared to be already sleeping. How was she to relax? If she fell asleep now, the sun would surely burn her.

She sighed. He looked much more peaceful in his sleep. She looked around. She grabbed an unused umbrella on the beach and brought it over. She laid on her chest on her towel and felt herself drowning in the summer heat. Maybe now she could really relax…

_*Fump*_

Something knocked over the umbrella.

"Sorry Ayano!"

"What the hell Ren?! I AM not a MOVING TARGET! How did you even get it this far!?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: Blood over Fire**

"So how did your trip go?" Jugo said as the pair walked in. "Oh Kazuma, you're here!"

"You'd never guess that I ended up at the beach as well." Kazuma entered after her.

"It must have been fate then." Jugo said rather quietly.

"Pardon father?" Ayano said with a tinge of sarcasm, feeling a cloud of weight in the room. She was not happy knowing that her father had been trying to set Kazuma and her up previously.

"Nothing at all. So your trip went well?" Jugo smiled at them, as they sat down.

"Yea, actually it was great. Nanase won the volleyball competition…among some other things."

"And your birthday Ayano? I'll have to give you your gift later tonight or maybe tomorrow…"

"It went really well…" She said, feeling the necklace on her neck. Did it become a little heavier too? She looked to Kazuma who was looking straight on at her father. She looked back instantly before he caught her glance. Why was she so worried? I mean, she didn't know how to bring it up…honestly she rather not, and instead just confront her father about his shady actions but-

"Actually Jugo, I have something to ask you." Kazuma said, before Jugo could inquire about Ayano's silence.

"Yes, Kazuma? Go ahead?"

"As of this weekend, Ayano and I have actually started to date. But I would like to ask your permission first? I know I am independent from the family but-" Kazuma looked to the side. On the sly he already expected Jugo to accept, it was rather more or less to see his reaction. On the other hand, it was only correct to ask his permission. He figured it was two birds with one stone.

"Dating?" Jugo's eyes widened. Kazuma suspected he was muffling some form of glee. "Of course Kazuma! Finally our family can be back together again…"

"Hey, hey wait! He said _dating _, he's not marrying me!"

"Wouldn't that be a thought Ayano!" Jugo smiled.

"Are you hearing me father?!" Ayano looked taken back. Her eyes wide.

"Well this could have gone worse." Kazuma smiled to himself.

"You two _are_ the worst…" Ayano sighed.

Suddenly another voice echoed outside the room. "Jugo are you going to-"

Ayano's eyes widened, as suddenly the sliding door to the hallway opened to Kazuma's father.

Genma's eyes darted to Kazuma with a glare. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Jugo said rather normatively. "Ayano and Kazuma are dating now."

"What?" Genma asked looking rather suspiciously.

"Is there a problem with that?" Kazuma gave his father a glare.

"Is this how you expect to come back into our family? Date the Successor of our family? The same girl that beat you out in shame…"

"I wouldn't do something so low. I actually care for Ayano. But it couldn't just occur to you that I don't care if I'm in the family or not? I'm just trying to help out because-" He stopped himself. He wasn't about to say the family was weak. No, not after what Ayano had gone through to try to prove her strength. "If you want to tell me to leave again that's fine, but don't try to stoop me down so low as to hold people's merit and value according to their power only. Only a despot like you would do something like that." Kazuma stood up and began to leave. "I actually do like you, Ayano, but unfortunately I can't simply state something without my idiot father blowing his horn and accusing me of something. Sorry." Suddenly he was gone.

Genma watched him leave with cold eyes. He shook his head.

"I didn't have a problem with it. Couldn't you have-" Jugo said lightly.

"He's got to learn it isn't that easy to-" Genma interupted rather stoically.

"Actually _you_ have to learn it _should_ be that easy to come back to the family."

Jugo and Genma both turned to Ayano slightly stunned by her forward words.

"I've seen enough. Kazuma is blood. Although our blood lines are separated by an extended family lineage, and one that does not always bestow the greatest of powers equally, he is still family. More then family, I see him now as something else. Something stronger then most of us will ever be independent of his contractor powers. When I end up the Head of the family, I will make sure nobody is isolated, even if their powers don't end up coming out in their lifetime. It's one thing to work hard, but it's another thing to isolate a person from the people they are supposed to care about. That's what makes a monster. Not a ghost or a youma. It's because of a lack of human contact and disconnect from others…I saw that happen again this summer at the lake, just to prove it. How do you think Kazuma ended up going rogue? It was because he had nobody to support him and was supposed to just accept that he ended up loosing the only person that cared for him…Tsui Ling…who ended up, as far as he knew, hating him. No, I'm sorry. I know you're my elder, and I apologize for any disrespect, but this isn't about your respect, it's about giving respect where it's due. Kazuma likes me. I like Kazuma. Maybe…maybe more than that. And it's different than just being family, because I never got to see him as family in my life, up until recently. Now that I do, it might be in a different way then I had intended… but I promise you he hold's no ill will or a gain towards attaining power here. Actually, I think I'm going to adopt a new mantra here, maybe this should sink into everyone's bones: _Blood over Fire_ here in our Clan. I'm going after him, and if he ever decides to stay at the temple, then blame me for the occasion not him."

Ayano's eyes darted away quickly, before anyone could speak, as she left to stop Kazuma.

Jugo swallowed. "She's got both a head of hair and a mouth of fire her like her mother had…." His voice wasn't of resentment though, more of admitting a simple truth about his wife and daughter.

"A mouth of harsh wisdom. She will do good to deal with the hard headed men of our family." Genma turned away.

"Was that a self-reflexive statement dear Genma?" Jugo asked calmly.

"I'm leaving." Genma said without another word.

Jugo sighed. This family was definitely more or less a patchwork of a quilt…

"Kazuma, wait!" Ayano finally caught up to him just at the end of the corner of the street.

"I'm sorry Ayano. I can't return with my father present. Your lucky I didn't just fly off there. Would have been a lot harder to catch up."

"I don't care. Who cares if your father is present? I already told him to back down."

"You told my father to back down?" Kazuma turned to her and stopped in his tracks.

"More or less. I can tell both of you get your hard headedness from one of the same. I already told him, when I take over the family, nobody will be isolated from it. I don't just care about the firepowers. Sure it helps, that is what our clan is, but this kind of arguing is pitiful. If he wants to blame anyone he can blame me for this, and if you ever stay at the temple, that can also go on my shoulders."

"I appreciate it Ayano. But if he's still there I can't promise it won't blow up again."

"I _told_ him, Blood before Fire. I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm not letting you back down and leave just because you two have spilt milk. Nobody is about to be isolated again."

"I can't tell whose more stubborn, you or me?" Kazuma's face softened a bit.

"Well I can't help it that I have to be the one to clean it all up. I mean I can't fix it, but I'm sure as hell not going to let it ruin everything again. It's stupid. So what you couldn't light a fire? Most people can't."

"So you're saying even if I didn't have such amazing powers, you'd still value me?"

"Well I can't know for sure, but I don't think someone should just be shunned like that. Especially after you went and did something about it. It's not like you just sat on your ass…" Ayano defended. "Either way you're coming back now so-"

"Actually I don't have to. I still have that expensive apartment…"

"Really? After all I did? And why are you going there? I thought you said you were going to continue to stay with us?"

"Well I mean, at least there, there is more privacy. I don't doubt you wouldn't mind escaping from that place every once in a while."

"Yea, family is a pain in the ass, but you don't just walk out on them just because they are."

"When did you get so noble Ayano?" Kazuma leaned in.

"It's not noble, it's just common sense."

"Well if it's common sense for me to return…I guess I have to." He shrugged.

"You guess? After all I did to stand up for you, you _guess_?" She repeated, looking peeved.

"Well I will merit you for standing up to my father."

"Oh that's good. Well if it's more of a trouble then don't return…I just didn't want you to go all rogue again or anything…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Last time you felt isolated and betrayed you did. Your father's words hit you the hardest next to two other more evil people we know. I wasn't about to let you think that everyone will just let you walk away or push you away that easily…" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well then you'll just have to keep me a little closer then huh?" He leaned into her ear and pecked her neck.

She jumped back and looked at him, feeling the urge to yell at him for his selfish flirting. She sighed and restrained it. "Only if you'll stop leaving all the time. I shouldn't need to put you on a leash you know. If you're going to keep walking away from this…I can try to stop you but I won't force you." She turned away.

His eyes widened.

"I'd never walk away from you Ayano. I was walking away from him." He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, leaning his head on her left one in embrace.

"Maybe just stop walking away. Stop fighting. For two seconds just live." She turned to him, looking up at him.

"You know I think your right." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and trailed his fingers to her chin, lifting her face up into a kiss.

"Let's go back." He said with a softened smile. She nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Coming Home**

"Ah you've returned." Jugo looked up to see the two reenter.

"Is my father still here?" Kazuma asked.

"No, I'm afraid he left. However, Ayano…"

"I know…I shouldn't have-" Ayano looked away.

"Maybe it was a less eloquent then I would have put it, but I stand by the need to patch up our family's misgivings. That being said, I do agree, it has long been Fire before Blood, and I don't believe that is fair to all of us, as a family. I don't know if I blame Genma wholly, because of this…it has long been instilled a pertinence to keep our flames strong due to the competitive and risky nature of our business, however… I stand by your decision Ayano. If anything that proved that you are well on your way to becoming the Head of the Family, and that Kazuma's return has done us, if anything a lot of good." Jugo's head bowed slightly.

"I'm happy that you see it that way." Kazuma said to Jugo and Ayano.

"That being said, I think it would be best to continue to strengthen your abilities Ayano. Maybe more battling and endeavors as a team would all do us well."

Ayano nodded. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't really realized at the time of her speech the relevancy or the complete potency of what she said. She had only realized after that her father had been present for the whole thing and left with Genma to clean up the mess she'd made by saying things so outright. However she was grateful that she wasn't reprimanded for it; should Kazuma have been rejected again, she wondered how far her own hard head would have gone to protest his rights…would she have stepped down too? Given up the Enraiha? Left the family as well? Moved out?

She was happy she didn't need to think about it. It would have been difficult to tear herself in two like that.

"So I expect you'll be staying here the night then? Or would you-"

"I'll stay here. I'll return to the room you gave me. I appreciate all you've done." Kazuma nodded.

"It's not a problem. Kazuma you are not an outsider. Nor do you have to be. It might be a bumpy road at times, but please do not think that you are a guest here." Jugo said. "I will keep looking into new jobs for you all, but for the time being continue your vacations. That being said Ms. Oksana sent me a letter to thank you all again. She now has the money to renovate her inn. As well somebody in the town actually reopened the shrine, which they have all dedicated to the Ikari family… and a certain spirit that has blessed the lake with an abundant amount of fish this year."

"A spirit? You don't think …Mizuko was?" Ayano turned to Kazuma.

"It's possible. She may have moved on, but spirits can return at times, unexplainably to bless or aid, rather than to curse. Maybe it was retribution for what her family did awakening to demon, or for cursing the lake herself. However, it could also just be coincidence." Kazuma speculated.

Ayano swallowed. Maybe Mizuko was happy now…content. She hadn't thought much about it since the weeks that had passed…but she had hoped so. To think that someone died thinking they were all alone in the world, isolated by their loved one, and thought to have been betrayed… Ayano's eyes opened. Maybe she finally understood how Mizuko was actually a lot like Tsui Ling. Tsui Ling may have blamed Kazuma for her death, but Kazuma never meant for her to die, just as Kenshin never meant for Mizuko to jump to her own death alone. Maybe one day Tsui Ling could forgive Kazuma… although Kazuma had once told her it was in his past, and he'd have to live with it, she knew that was far from the real closure he needed. She couldn't heal him either, just like she couldn't heal the wound between Kazuma and his father…but she could help any way that she could. If that meant finding a way to heal Lapis so that Tsui Ling could be herself again…well maybe that was something she'd have to try to help him with one day.

She looked up out of her thoughts. "I hope it's not just a coincidence."

Jugo nodded. "I'd like to think so as well. It's refreshing to remember that there is not only darkness in the after life, but goodness as well. Now, I'm going to retire myself. Kazuma, to be clear, you do have my blessing to date Ayano…" Jugo then left the room.

"So I guess that settles it." Kazuma said.

"Settles what?"

"Well its not very often you live in the same house as your boyfriend is it?" Kazuma gave her one of those dark flirtatious looks.

"No…uh..well…why did you even bring it up? You said my father was trying to set us up from the start anyway…" Ayano stuttered at his look.

"Well it wouldn't be respectful to not at least ask…I don't need both elder members of our family hating me for rather petty reasons…but I also was curious to see his reaction." Kazuma shrugged.

"Do you two always have ulterior motives? I can only pray that I have a girl when I get older…"

"Well girl's aren't that simple either…" Kazuma got up to leave.

"Well most of you seem to have ulterior motives and are a little hard headed if you ask me…"

Kazuma gave her a sideways glance. "Is that all I'm good for? I'm sure theres some other things I could offer to make up for that…" He smirked and put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Kazuma!" She said turning red before following after just long enough to see the door to his room close behind him.

She sighed. Was she too defensive again? Maybe? She left to go to her own room. What did she expect anyway? She was in her own house...in her father's domain...Kazuma wouldn't try anything anyway.

She decided to get changed into her pyjamas. She was taking off her shirt when she heard a voice a the door.

"That's it? After all that fight to get me to stay here again?"

"What are you doing!" She asked. Pulling her shirt back down.

"Well it's not like i haven't seen most of it before...how was I supposed to know you were getting changed?"

"It's still my room. You can still knock? That hasn't changed..."

"Well I didn't think you'd be retiring so early."

"You ran off first!"

"Well considering the Ayano I know normally gives me an earful after those kinds of comments, I was just shielding myself from it." Kazuma looked to his door. "On the other hand I did need to ask if-"

"If you need my sheets again, I'll give them to you. I don't mind." Ayano sighed. She didn't want him to keep thinking of her as rejecting his advances...but she thought that had been clear after last night.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask. There are sheets there tonight...surprisingly. However, I was actually thinking about what you said."

"About the Blood over Fire?" She asked calmly.

"Well that, but also about what you said to me. About not worrying or fighting, but just enjoying life." He said, as he leaned himself against the door frame, staring at the other side of it. "You're right. It seems too often theres always something bugging us. Underneath it all. I find it's at night when I think to myself about these things. All the hell of life, and all thats happened, theres only been few times where I can say I lost all view of those things and when I felt really content and at ease enough to forget about them."

She looked at his concern in his gaze. As if he was staring past the wall. She breathed out. "I get it. You're alone and you can't help but null things over and wonder if things could have gone different, or if things could get better...worry about all the stuff you don't have the time to think about but sits in the back of your mind. I really want it to be easier for us all to stop worrying...I guess thats why I said it; I don't want anyone else to have to suffer that much that it weighs on everyones mind at night."

He nodded. "Which is why I wanted to ask if you didn't want to be alone tonight."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked a little cross. "Oh is that it? Is that all you're thinking about? Are you serious?"

Kazuma diverted his eyes again, shaking his head. "Not that. Not just that. Look, the point is, the few times I ever felt oblivious to the pain was when I was only on two occasions. The first was when I was with Tsui Ling. Her company...at the time, it just made me forget about all I had tried to leave behind here. I could forget it all and just live around her."

Ayano felt childish for assuming he'd only meant...well..._that._ She also realized she was right; Kazuma was still concerned with Tsui Ling...or at least not completely healed.

"Then...then it happened again with you. Actually in a few brief moments...the one time after our fight when you told me to stop seeing you as such a passive being...when I held your hair, and then again, after...that time that I kissed you after you got mad at me, when I was just trying to thank you for being so perceptive...yesterday morning after everything had happened, just in a kind of peace together. I guess it's the moments in between. The seconds when you aren't thinking about things but just enjoying someone else's company. I mean I hate to get too deep or too soft here, but, on the other hand, I'm starting to think building up more walls isn't going to help anyone is it?"

She swallowed. No, walls were what got them to the point where she was running away yelling at him in denial of her feelings and he was just shamelessly flirting to the point where neither she nor he couldn't tell if he was serious about it. He was right though. It was the moments in between, when you were with someone else who could just erase any other thoughts. "I'm sorry I said that. I guess I just thought-"

"It's fine. I already told you I was selfish. If you didn't make that assumption I might be a bit concerned." Kazuma's eyes raised to hers again. "But, all the same, if you don't want to be alone tonight, I don't think I would object some company myself."

"Even if nothing happens?" Ayano said, in a slightly quieter voice, a light blush filling her cheeks.

"I'm not asking you anything more than company."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 : A Possible Past, A Haunting Future and Enjoying The Now**

"So what do you want to talk about then?" She asked, before a silence loomed. Kazuma sat on her bed. He'd turned the light off when he entered. Her window was open. It was one of those summer nights where the window could stay open and only a warm breeze would enter the room. She noticed how his mind seemed elsewhere.

She'd never noticed Kazuma to be so embedded in his thoughts. She'd known he probably had a lot on his mind, so she didn't want to strap him down with more talk about his past…or fighting…or anything like that. But could you really force yourself to just live, like she had advised? Or were they already too embedded in this all to really escape from it?

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we were born to an average family?" He said rather nonchalantly, lying back on her bed.

She was surprised he'd thought of this too. "I have. Actually right before we left for our last job a week back, I thought about that. I guess it was because summer had just started and we were already going to be busy again. But then again… without us, all the people we've saved and the demon's we've stopped might still be out there. I mean I'd hate to think Ms. Oksana would be still dealing with all those evil crows and floods…or that Mizuko would still be half demon and angry…"

"It's a double edged sword for us isn't it? We fight for others because they depend on us, because we know what's out there. Even if we wanted to walk away we couldn't, because we know too well what lurks behind some of the darkest corners."

"Hey! I thought you wanted more in-between moments, of relaxing and just living? Not this worrying crap!" Ayano crossed her arms.

Kazuma's mouth twisted into a subdued smile. It was accusatory, but at least she was looking out for him. "Looking out for me this time?"

"Well it doesn't always have to be the other way around…so…yeah…" Her words stuttered out, as his gaze made her blush a bit.

"Then come here and enjoy it with me."

He pulled on her shirt, dragging her down onto the bed with him.

"What are you doing?" She said as she hit the bed with a small bounce. "I hope you know-"

"Shh. Just accept it as it is." He said as he stretched a bit before wrapping her in an embrace. He smelled the faint smell of her shampoo in her hair as it fell in front of him.

Ayano noticed for the second time now how warm Kazuma could be. And she wasn't just talking about his body. Normally they did have a tendency to be cat and dog-like in their relationship, even when they cared. But now, he didn't seem so rough, or even flirtatious. He was actually like a warm blanket right now, pulling her close. She kind of felt like he'd needed this kind of interaction more than she did. It was a softer side of him. One she didn't mind at all.

She woke up to the feeling of the bed moving.

She opened her eyes. It was darker than before. She noticed Kazuma standing by the bed, taking his shirt off."

"What are you doing?" She asked wondering why he was removing layers.

"I was hot. I don't really sleep with a shirt on normally, and sometimes nothing at-"

"Okay, okay, I got it." She said and sat up.

"I didn't intend to fall asleep so easily." He admitted.

"Me either." She shook her head.

"So tell me, what are you going to do after your next semester ends?"

"Huh?"

"Well your friends probably will go off to university right? I mean they seem to already have university boyfriends."

"I'm not sure." Ayano hadn't had much of a chance to think about it. "I never really considered going much. I guess I just always assumed I'd be too busy working on getting stronger to support our family as the leader."

"Then I guess we'll be spending more time together. "

"Yea Jugo will have us training really hard once I'm completely done with school."

"I'm really surprised by his actions. I mean I get he didn't hide all the sheets this time…but that protective father act really hasn't come out in him yet has it?" Kazuma looked at the door.

"Wait, what? My father is the one who stole the sheets too? Does my father even care about my innocence? Am I just some prostitute of a daughter to push into the laps of-"

"Hey, watch your words, you fell into _my_ lap you know." Kazuma laughed a bit. He sat on the bed again.

Ayano recalled that she actually had on the train ride to the Lake Town. Still her father wasn't very typical in his protective fatherly tendencies…or lack of for that matter.

"Still, I can't trust anyone in this house with all this…this _stuff_ going on."

"What about Ren? He's pretty innocent."

"Didn't you say Ren knew about my father's doings?"

"Well ya, but I'm not sure he totally understands it all."

"I stand by what I said: nobody."

"Well you can trust me can't you?"

"For certain things, yes." She admitted as truthfully as possible, turning away, not wanting to face him. .

"Not others?" His brow rose as he gave a slight smirk.

"Not with your track record of-"

"What? Doing this?" He breathed on her neck from behind her and bit her ear lobe lightly.

"Hey-!" She tried to persist, but noticed her own voice came out less persistent sounding and a bit raspier than she had intended. She couldn't help but admit to herself that although he put her on the spot, she liked Kazuma's touch.

"I'm selfish Ayano. For that you're right not to completely trust me." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders continuing to kiss down her neck.

"Well-just-don't rob me—but-I-trust-you—wouldn't do anything—to hurt me—" She mustered out her words in paused breaths. She wasn't even sure what she said made sense.

"I can't really… make those kinds of promises. I'd never intend to purposefully." He said hesitantly.

"I don't want you to promise then. I want you try as hard as you can. Don't ever promise something that's too difficult to keep one hundred percent…because I don't what you to suffer if you break it. I know the kind of stuff we do it's complicated, so coming out without any cuts or bruises isn't possible." She looked at him and noticed how serious it had gotten. Her words hit home with him. She looked away a bit bashfully, breaking off their connection. "Shit happens you know…"

His eyes went from wide and serious into a smiling glance. "I know it well. But there is one thing I'm starting to realize I _can_ completely promise."

"What?"

"I love you Ayano." He urged a kiss onto her lips not letting her respond, causing her to fall back onto the bed, his body pressed over hers.

She melted into his chest. She took her hand and held his cheek, as she accepted the kiss.

His hand this time slipped under her shirt. Never would she have imagined letting Kazuma do this, but right now she felt like jello, or hot jello…or something. Too in a daze to stop him, her body not in control of her feelings. 

She felt his warm hands. The cool breeze of the night now lightly coming through the window.

He didn't want to lift his lips from hers. These moments; it had been a long time since he'd done this with anyone else…but that anyone else didn't matter. Ayano had been right, he needed to just live. And living for him meant being next to her for now; as partners, and now as something more. He paused for a second and got a glimpse of her, her eyes not staring at him, but caught in the heat of the moment. Her red hair over her button up pajamas, spilling onto the bed.

Ayano was born to be the princess of fire. If that was the case, just as she had supported him and his struggle, he'd stand by her side through all the troubles of taking over the family.

Her moans started to drive him wild. He had been right; she shouldn't trust his restraint.

"Kazuma…" She said, catching his glance, her amber eyes half-lidded, noticing his pause.

"Told you I was selfish." He came back down breathing in her ear. She raised her chest at the sensation, hitting up against his. His hand moved down between her legs, her buttons on her shirt coming undone.

His digits entered her, and her hips bucked up. He moved faster.

"Kaa-zum—ahh…" She said, almost warningly.

"Should I stop?" He said raising a brow.

"No…I mean-" She caught herself and blushed, looking away. He grinned and kissed down her neck again continuing faster. He couldn't go on much longer.

She felt her hips buck again involuntarily, and felt something against her leg.

"Ayano…" She heard Kazuma moan out. She bit her lip. His hand moved into her hair, she put her arms around his neck.

Their hands moved at once, removing another layer of clothing.

"Are you-"

She nodded.

Prepared, he entered her in a swift motion. She noticed it hurt less than the last. He moved slowly bucking his hips into hers. Her hand slipped a bit from his neck.

He did it again. She moaned.

"I'm going to go-in-farther." He choked out.

She felt it. Her body loosened and tightened. He was farther in her than before. It felt better than before.

"Kaz—!"

"Shh. Otherwise Jugo might finally throw me out too." He said covering her mouth with another kiss. He grinded into her again.

She moaned beneath his lips and grinded back. Deep within her was a feeling that begged for release. He never got this deep before. She'd never felt so much like a part of anyone else.

"I- cant-hold on…" He said. He quickened his pace.

She lost it. She could feel it rising, suddenly she felt herself melting into his body, at one with him. "I love you Kazuma!" She exclaimed, as muffled to be quiet, as she could in her state, without the mind to even care about her outburst, as she came.

He followed and kissed her forehead.

She breathed out. Suddenly the summer air wasn't enough to cool her room down.

"You know what this means Ayano…" Kazuma said falling beside her on the bed.

"What?"

"I can't help but think…this is going to make you a target."

"Wait, what do you mean a target? I'm not helpless-"

"No. I mean Bernhardt."

"Well he hasn't returned yet so…"

"No, I can't help but shake it. I know I wasn't supposed to think of this but…he killed Tsui Ling because I interfered. We interfered again with his plan and this time, I don't … I mean I think I've gotten over her. Even if Lapis hates me… there's nothing I can do now to convince her I wouldn't have changed things if I could. The past is the past…moving on with you, I've made a decision to live in the now. That means he's going to want to tear down this now…" He sat up and rested his head on his hand, his elbow on his knee.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes. He's not going to get away with it next time. Plus, it's not now anyway…" She said stretching. She knew she couldn't just outright pretend it wasn't an issue for the sake of enjoying life's moments or whatever, but still, every relationship Kazuma was in shouldn't haunt him.

"You're right." He said, and turned to her, but she was already a sleep. He smirked to himself. Ayano was right. These little moments mattered, even if something happened in the future, he'd need to remember these, just as she would if anything happened to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Note _**

_(Small Rant: Choose To Ignore If You want)_

_To the Guest who keeps sending reviews for me to write and continue this story on my other stories, please stop. Sending me requests to finish another story, instead of a review about the story at hand won't motivate me to write another one. When I have inspiration for each one I will add a new chapter, or create a sequel. Sometimes I prefer to go back and forward, depending on which story I have the most ideas for at the time. Sometimes I need a small break for inspiration to come – __**however, that being said, Rocky Waters will likely have a third part (Rocky Waters 3) in which I will bring in Bernhardt or something new for an enemy acting as a kind of installment to the original anime, plus of course the relationship good stuff.**_

_Also I'm working full time and am in spring Univeristy classes, so that being said, please be patient. I will produce new chapters and new stories as soon as I can!_

_**To all my readers (including that Guest, because I do understand your want for a new chapter) I apologize for this rant.  
I do appreciate readers, followers, and reviewers all alike. I will be writing another "sequel" or I guess a threequel to this story, but I ended it here because it leaves me with space to consider how I want to start the next one.  
Thanks so much to the previous reviews on this one, and if you have something you would like to see, or have suggestions for the next one, I am completely open to them !  
**__  
__**Thank you &amp; lots of Love, **_

_**Purple Dancer xox**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey so if you want to read the full chapter I uploaded the beginning to Rocky Waters 3 (rated M atm) if anyone is interested; below is a sneaky peaky of the first chapter! Im excited to get the ball rolling again!_**

**_Rocky Waters 3: _**

**_Tides Churn, An Old Enemy Returns_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Can Water Douce A Flame, Or Does A Flame Steam Up the Water?**

"You know, I really like having you around as my girlfriend and all Ayano, but can you at least try to stop the demon from getting away if you're gonna be my girlfriend_ and _the head of the family?"

"I did! This thing can move really quick!"

"Well that would be because it's like the old Ubagabi's were. Clearly she wasn't a virtuous girl and became haunted for it so yea; she's going to be a fastball of light. Seems like some strange hybrid, if you didn't already figure that out_"_

"Don't talk to me like I'm dumb!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, next time you-" Kazuma paused. A flash of blue whipped past them.

"What the heck was that?!" Ayano stopped for a moment too.

"Spiritual Energy." Kazuma's face got serious. He squinted at it ahead.

"Another demon?" Ayano's eyes went wide.

"No. I mean water spiritual. I think that was from an water affinity power…but the Water Tribe never shows up near Fire tribe territory…"

"Are you telling me someone's trying to steal this kill from us? No way! Not after all we did to lure it out!" Ayano began running again.

"Wait, Ayano!" Kazuma followed using his wind powers to push him ahead of her again. It was strange. Why would someone who was from the Water clan be this close to the Fire Clan's turf? It didn't make any sense; they had always been rivals and opposites... if a Fire Clan was one a Water Clan's turf, they'd be better off keeping the low down and vice versa. They'd never got along in the history of clans- ever.

Water was considered one of the weaker clans and they long tried to change that. Water and Wind had long been affiliated until the Wind Clan died out, according to lore. Sure people have used wind powers before, but like that Tanaki tribe that clearly had tried to gain power over them using Demon means, never did. They chose to appease a demon instead of a god, and no contractor was every born out of that. Anyway, back when the wind clan fizzled out Water Clans stopped being able to use their ice powers.

That's when he saw her.


End file.
